


Raddin

by erza_xiao_long



Category: Aladdin (1992), RWBY
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Inspired by RWBY, Magic, Minor Character Death, Romance, Theft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erza_xiao_long/pseuds/erza_xiao_long
Summary: When the street rat Aladdin (Yang Xiao Long) frees a genie (Jinn) from a lamp, she finds his wishes granted. However, he soon finds that the Jafar (Adam Taurus) has other plans for the lamp -- and for the Princess Jasmine (Blake Belladonna). But can Aladdin save Princess and his love for her after she sees that he isn't quite what he appears to be?However, things aren't always as they seem. Aladdin finds long lost mystery about her unfortunate past. A cryptic ghost is hidden in the shadows with an unknown dream. With a holy light, miracles appear from an foreign island to sweep protection and guidance for royalty. With a cast away from somewhere beyond having a second chance at life.





	1. The Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone,
> 
> This is my first work, RWBY is one of my favourites. Aladdin is one of my favourite Disney.
> 
> Let's put a spin on it, create something awesome!
> 
> As I transcend into my creative mind, this story is progressing into something better as it goes along. Be ready to see an emotional rollercoaster of awesomeness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is how Yang and Weiss first meet on the streets of Agrabah at first Weiss is reluctant to trust Yang but after the two street rats end up in danger a unlikely alliance is formed. Will Weiss end up trusting Yang or is the friendship not meant to be?

Greetings everyone, I am a merchant with the name of Peter Port, in the city of Agrabah! In the biggest oasis in the land of sand, I am going to tell you a story of wonders of magic and romance of how a street rat found a magic lamp that changes her life forever. Weiss The majestic sidekick of Yang, has an origin of misery and guilt from vicious backgrounds from lands she was banished from. Yang ends up meeting and falling in love with the princess of Agrabah Blake but, how is a lowly street rat going to get the princess affections and get the approval of Sultanah kali, Blake’s friends Sun and Ilia? Will she be able to use the lamps power to aid her or will she chose to be herself?

Yang Xiao long has not known life out of the City of Agrabah and, has been restrained all her life because of being chained to the streets. Yang’s mum looked after her for the first ten years but became extremely ill after working, pushing herself too hard and died. Yet does not know where her father is or even if he is alive. When her mother’s health was deteriorating to help she started looking at thievery to get food on the table. Yang only thieved what she and her mother needed to survive, she did not want to take more than their share. While out thieving a food stand she saw another girl on the streets targeting the same one and ran off before she could catch her.

Yang: “Mum I saw another girl on the streets that was stealing! She had long white hair in a pony tail on the left with bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue torn up dress. I want to be friends with her!”

Summer Rose: (Yang's mum) "OK darling just make sure to be respectful and make sure you introduce her to me when you become friends, and did you bring dinner?"

Yang: “OK mum, yes I managed to get a small pie today! I’ll leave it on the table and I've already had some”.

Summer Rose: “OK yang I’ll get some of the pie later”.

Yang: "Alright mum I'm tired with all the running around, good night”.

Summer Rose: “Good night dear”.

Yang did not know there was anyone her age stealing like she was, so she thought all night what she should do and so decided to try and track her down but had no luck. So she loomed around the food carts and stands to see if she’d see her again. Eventually she caught her stealing food at the fruit stand and chased her to her hideout and introduced herself.

Yang: “Hi my name is Yang, I haven’t seen you around before”.

Weiss: “Go away”…

Yang: “I saw you stealing like I do and I was wondering if you would like to be friends and help each other out?”

Weiss: “I don’t need any friends! I don’t trust anyone!”

Yang: “Come on it will be fun! Stealing would be easier and it would be a lot safer, we’ll watch each other’s backs so the guards don’t get us”.

Weiss: “I told you I don’t need friends! So go away”…

Yang: “OK I’ll leave for now but I won’t give up! See you around”.

Weiss: “How persistent”…

Yang: "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you your name".

Weiss: "Was that rhetorical?"…

Yang: "So what's your name?"

Weiss: "Please go away"…

Yang: "I'll leave if you tell me your name".

Weiss: "OK fine, I'll tell you my name if you leave and don't bother me anymore?"

Yang: "Fine I won't bother you anymore, so"…

Weiss: "My name is Weiss. So can you leave now"…

Yang: "Yeah OK, I'll see you around then".

Weiss: "Hey, I thought you said you would not bother me anymore?"...

Yang: "I lied. Sorry, see you!"

Weiss: "Oh great"…

Every day since that day for over a month, Yang has tried to become friends with Weiss by continually trying to talk to her; helping her steal food, helping her get away from the food stand owners, also casually getting away from the guards. Weiss on the other hand just ignores Yang every day until Weiss gets caught by the guards and Yang chucks food at the guards so Weiss can get away from them.

Yang: “HEY, GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!”

The guard that was holding Weiss lets go so Yang grabs her hand and they run away to her new friend’s hideout. Weiss hides out but the guards already know where the hideout is and are waiting for them.Weiss shows Yang her secret escape route and make their way out.

Yang: "Come on let’s go!"

Weiss: "OK, but why did you save me after the way I have ignored you all this time?"

Yang: "I told you that I would not give up trying to be your friend and if you are afraid of being hurt or betrayed or something like that, I would never! As you can see, I’m still here aren't I?" 

Weiss: "Thank you Yang let’s go to the hide out and hide out for a bit, you still know where it is?"

Yang: "It’s not a problem and of course I remember, how could I forget? It’s the first place where I got you to talk to me!" 

Yang: "Finally I think we lost them".

Weiss: "Good, now we can go inside the hide out to rest and it will be safe from the guards".

When they made it in Weiss' hideout, the guards already caught up and knew where the hideout was. So Weiss shows Yang her secret escape route to make their way out.

Yang: "Hey Weiss, I don't think we’re safe just yet".

Weiss: "Why, what’s wrong now?"

Yang: "Somehow the guards are outside! They must of followed us or they knew where your hideout is, we need to go!"

Weiss: "OK just let me get something first".

Yang: "Alright, but don't be too long! They are breaking in! All this for two kids stealing food to survive! Are you serious?!" 

Weiss: "I know right? They could be going after bigger criminals but they come after us".

Yang: "Are you finished getting what you want?"

Weiss: "Yes, you dolt".

Yang: "Why do you have a sword? You don't think we can fight them do you? We’re only kids you know".

Weiss: "Of course not! It’s really precious to me! My sister left it to me, I'll tell you about it later, we don't have time now!"

Yang: "OK, we better go then”.

Weiss: "Wait! This way I know a secret way out! It’s quicker and the guards don't know about it, so they would not see us".

But when they make it out, one of the guards that's outside spots them! So they pick up speed but Yang trips and sprains her ankle. Weiss helps Yang up and jumps in a pile of garbage to hide until the guards give up chasing them. After about an hour of looking the guards give up, so Yang tells Weiss where she lives so they can hide out and Yang can rest her ankle and where Yang can also introduce her mother to Weiss. On their way they make sure none of the guards are still looking for them. When they get to Yang’s, Yang shouts for her mum to tell her what happened and also to introduce Weiss and to get some bandages for her ankle.

Yang: "Hey mum! I'm home".

Summer: "Hey sweaty! Welcome home, who is this you brought home with you? And what happened to your leg?!”

Yang: "Mum this is Weiss- the girl I told you about, and this is Summer Rose my mum”.

Summer: "Oh yeah, the girl you told me about that looked the same age as you who was a little on the spicy side, that you caught stealing like you do. How cool! So you finally became her friend- but she ignored you for over a month and now she finally started talking to you, I’ve got to say. You persistent, you sassy little thang".

Weiss: "So hi there! You must be Yang's mum".

Summer: “Hey Weiss, so how are you both? Yang, you still have not told me what happened!?”

Weiss: “I’m a little tired, but I’m fine Yang’s mum”

Yang: “I’m fine mum, I just hurt my ankle, and can you get something for it please mum?”

Summer: “OK, Why don’t you both sit down and rest. You know Weiss you can call me Summer or at least Miss Rose, I’ll fetch some bandages for Yang and Yang, when I get back you tell me what happened OK!”  
Yang: “OK mum I will”.

Weiss: “You’re not going to tell your mum everything are you?”

Yang: “I tell my mom everything, because we are all we have, so we don’t keep secrets”. 

Weiss: “Are that’s sweet, I wish I had that kind of relationship with someone”.

Yang: “What about your sister you mentioned earlier or, what about the rest of your family?”

Weiss: “Your mum’s back, we can talk later but I don’t want to tell you everything just yet. We only just became friends, we’re not there yet in are relationship to fully trust you”.

Yang: “OK Weiss that’s reasonable”.

Summer: “I’ve found some bandages, that’s all we’ve got on the money that I earn so, put your leg up and I’ll wrap it up for you. While I’m doing that you can tell me what happened”.

Yang: “That’s fine mum, thanks and it was mostly the usual but Weiss got caught by the guards so I helped her out. Then we ran away and when we thought we finally got away, we went to Weiss’s hideout but the guards somehow knew where the hideout was. After, we ran as fast as we could but then I tripped and hurt my ankle. So Weiss came up with the idea to hide in the garbage for about an hour then we came here”.

Summer: That’s why you both smell like rotten eggs and week old fish. Did you manage to get any food for tonight's dinner at least?"  
Yang: "No sorry mum I kind of chucked it all at the guards to save Weiss".

Summer: "At least both of you are OK, and it’s good that we saved up emergency food. Hey Yang where did we put the backup food?"

Yang: "Oh it's not where we usually put it because you put the meat in the back to smoke it to keep it fresh longer". 

Summer: "Okay sweetie, ill just cut some slice's off of the meat and make some sandwiches with the left over bread, and after go to bed, take Weiss with you to show were she's going to sleep we don't have much room so she'll have to sleep with you OK". 

Yang: "OK mum we'll set the table up and get the bread ready, be careful to not cut yourself while you’re cutting the meat. You’ve still not got over the illness you've got mum so you're not as strong or steady as you use to be".  
Summer: "OK yang I will, you know I'm always careful"

Yang: "You forget I know you very well mum, you are always pushing yourself to much to look after me, knowing that you are sick".

Weiss: "Yang how sick is your mum?"

Yang: "It's really bad, she gets dizzy and collapses a lot, and we don't know what's wrong. Ever since she got sick she's been working less and less but she pushes herself to go as much as she can to save up to see a doctor and get medicine for whatever she's got".

Weiss: "So that's why you've started stealing, to save money up to get medicine for your mum".

Yang: "Mostly yeah it was the only way we could save up the money, it took a long time to convince my mum to let me go out stealing, she kept telling me it was too dangerous. You would not mind sitting at the table and chairs would you? While I get the plates and bread out. It might not be much of a table or chairs but it all we’ve got".

Weiss: "its OK I don't mind. I'm surprised you manage to convinced your mum to let you go out stealing, since you've all she's got since your mum is right about it been dangerous there’s a chance of being caught and beaten by the owners of the food carts or you could be caught by the guards and go to jail which would get your mum in trouble as well". 

Yang: "I know I could but I haven't yet and with your help I won't get caught, because I think we will make a great team. By the way I only manged to convince my mum by telling her how much I cared about her, and I did not want her to die because we did not have enough money for medicine". 

Summer: "I've cut up the meat Yang have you got the table ready?"

Yang: "Yeah mum". 

Summer: "Good now let's eat up and make sure you both get some more food tomorrow this is all we got, also make sure you both watch out for each other OK. And go to bed after you've eaten. 

Yang: "OK mum but not be for I help you get to bed mum". 

Summer: "Alright"

Weiss: "Summer I'll definitely watch Yang's back after all she did save me I owe her a lot, also she was very persistent on becoming friends so I can't say no after all she’s done for me".

Summer: "Thanks Weiss you can stay here as long as you want from now on". 

After everyone ate Yang helped her mum get in bed. Right after she took Weiss to where she was going to be sleeping. (In yang's room) But when they got in bed they could not sleep so they talked until they fell asleep.

Yang: "Hope you don't mind sharing rooms? And we can’t afford beds so we use cheap futons". 

Weiss: "I don’t mind sharing a room as long as were not sharing the same futon”. 

Yang: “Ha I’m heartbroken you don’t want to share the same futon with me?”

Weiss: “I… just saying…. I…. 

Yang: “I’m joking, we have a spare futon but it’s not in best of conditions, so if you get cold in the night its best if you snuggle up a bit, it’s better than freezing to death. Don’t want my new friend catching a cold or anything worse”.

Weiss: “I wouldn’t mind … snuggling up a bit… if it means staying warm”. 

Yang: “exactly it’s better than being alone and cold in the night”.

Weiss: “We best get some sleep?”

Yang: “I’m not that tired, can we talk for a bit longer you still haven’t fully told me why you almost got us caught for going back for that sword”.

Weiss: “I’m not sure that I’m ready to tell you just yet”.

Yang: “Come on Weiss you already told me your sister gave you the sword but that’s not all the story, you don’t have to tell me everything if you not comfortable around me yet, we’ve only just become friends after all. I just want to get to know you better and you did say you would tell me more when we were safe from the guards”. 

Weiss: “OK Yang, if you really want to know but promise me you will keep your word that you’ll never betray me or hurt me in anyway after hearing what I have to say”.

Yang: “I promise on my mum’s life no matter what you tell me I will not hurt you in anyway or betray you Weiss. I would not have tried so hard to become your friend to just to hurt you Weiss”.

Weiss: “Thanks’ Yang”.

Yang: “I appreciate the trust that you are giving me- you’ll learn over time you can trust me more to never let you down and to watch your back for as long as we’re friends, hope that’s forever 

Weiss: “OK Yang I’ll start from the beginning”………

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know Yang and Weiss are only 10 at the moment. if you don't understand anything just say.


	2. Exploring the past/New friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into the origin of the pasts of the two fellow protagonists. Ones which you might have not foretold. New bonds are forged in the hearts of Yang and Weiss, a fire which can't be quenched. Let chapter 2 begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to add the next chapter hope you all enjoy

Weiss: “But before I start, I’m not sure if you have noticed but I’m not from this country. I come from the huge country in the far north called Atlami”.

Yang: “I kind of notice you look a bit different from everyone else, but it didn’t cross my mind you might be from another country. Also me and my mum don’t look like anyone that lives here if, you have not noticed because we’re from another country as well to the North West”. 

Weiss: “Oh it seems we both don’t belong to Agrabah”.  
Yang: “That means we’re a couple of rebels”.

Weiss: “Do you know which country in the North West you’re from?”  
Yang: “No, mum never told me where, I’m from just in the North West”.

Weiss: “Has your mum told you anything about you and your dad’s past, or why you both had to move away from where you where born?” 

Yang: “Not really, all she told me was she used to belong to a team with my dad and others that was after these terrible people causing chaos! That all she told me, I don’t mind mum saying she’ll tell me more when I’m older. Hey! I thought you supposed to tell me about you, are you trying to get out of it?..”

Weiss: “No! No I just wanted to know a bit more about you first before I started”. 

Yang: “Oh that’s reasonable, but I don’t know anything about my past, only what I just told you. As you see with me, what you see is what you get. Same with my mum who is hard working to earn enough money to get by. I help as much as possible by stealing food also, my mum taught me hand to hand combat to defend myself as a last resort. So……… Are you going to start giving me this long, blissful tale of origins then?”

Weiss: “Well, where should I start? I'll start from the beginning, my great grandfather used to be a merchant going from kingdom to kingdom. But one day he came upon Atlami, the entire place was chaos! The king and nobles were tyrants. They were treating the citizens terrible like they were nothing but slaves, the military did nothing to stop them, and they just followed orders.  
After about a week, my great grandfather couldn't take it any longer. So he rallied all the citizens together to fight back! It lasted over five years and after winning they chose him! To be the next ruler. 

Yang: "Wait on a minute! That would make you the princess then?"  
Weiss: "Hell Yeahh!".

Yang: "So how come your here instead of being pampered and treated like a princess back home?"

Weiss: "I am so graciously humbled that you finished my story for me ".  
Yang: "I’m so sorry, keep going!” 

Weiss: "OK, where was I?... Oh yeah, after all the fighting was over. It took several years of ruling to bring the people together for them to fix all the damage the war, caused to the lands and fields. Then he passed the mantel to my grandfather. But when he took over he found out most of the kingdoms resources was almost out, so he gathered as many volunteers as possible to travel around to get the resources the kingdom needed to survive. So he spent most of the time travelling instead of being king. After awhile going back and forth to different cities and kingdoms making trade partners to get the resources he needed. He started missing his family so he returned home, but he had no male heir to take over. Thus he told his daughter to become queen and find a suitable husband to take over as king. After about a year of ruling the kingdom on her own, that's when my mother met my father and fell in love. He promised my grandfather that he take good care of his daughter and the kingdom.

However on the day I turned four years old, I overheard my mother and father arguing violently while I was listening in, I heard that my father just married my mother for the throne which equals in power and did not care about her in the slightest. At this time, I knew I wouldn’t get the chance to be a happy family like I always imagined it would be. The next thing he said would change our whole family until the end of days, he used her. Like some farm animal to breed a son like an automated machine. My sister Winter gave me something that day that my parents did not, the kind, caring and warm maternal love, I felt like I meant something to someone, in a world I knew little knowledge of. When he finally got a son he did not spend any time with me or Winter he treated us as if we did not exist until he needed something. After what happened mum did nothing but drink all the time and while she was drunk she would take out her frustration on me, so Winter took care of me, raised me, and trained me to protect myself. When Winter joined the military she was away a lot, so she entrusted Klein Sieben to look after me but since he was just a servant he could not protect me all the time. Father hated my sister for leaving because he wanted to use her to get more power by marrying her off. That made him infuriated so he took it out on me by ordering the cooks not to give me food for days, and when something did not go well he would whip me to make himself better. One day he got bad news! That some of the slaves he gathered over the years escaped, as a consequence he took the next beating too far; gave me a big scar on my face. 

Immediately upon hearing what happened Winter came back, she realised how much of a monster he really is. Also she saw how bad the kingdom has gotten since she last put eyes upon it. What made her even angrier was that our mother did nothing to stop him, furthermore was also violently taking it out on me by throwing glass at me and telling me she wished that I was not born and was not needed, all for what my father did to her. Indeterminately my sister took me away and put me in hiding, teaching, training me where I last left off. Until about a year ago when my father found out where I was, so Winter hired this group of people she trusted to hide me and keep me safe. That's when she gave me my rapier and told me to take care of myself against any of my father’s men that found me or any danger that I come across. Never let myself get in a vulnerable position again. She said after she had risen through the ranks and built up a resistance to take down father; free all the captive slaves and restore the kingdom to its former glory. Winter said that she would come back for me after she finished with her plan on fixing the kingdom. The group that Winter hired brought me here and just abandoned me starving, dehydrated with nothing but the clothes on my back and a sword by my side”. 

Yang: “I’m sorry to hear all what you’ve being though but you’re safe here with me and my mum. No one is ever going to hurt you again as long as you’re with me and there’s going to be more happy days with us. I did see your scar you’ve got but I did not want to bring it up in case of any bad memories, but I guess I did, anyway sorry if I hurt you or asked you to re-live bad memories”. 

Weiss: “It's ok 

Yang: “There no need to cry I told you that it’s safe here”.

Weiss: “I’m not……….. Crying……… because of that. I’m crying…….. Because you made me so happy. No one………… but Winter has treated me…………… with so much kindness. Thank you Yang”.

After everything Weiss told Yang, she held Weiss in her arms as she cried and told her everything is going to be OK! We’re your family now! So don't worry about anything and your sister Winter is probably searching for you as we speak. 

Day after day yang and Weiss came up with new ways of stealing food and getting away with it while training with each other. Yang helped Weiss improve her sword skills, Weiss helped yang with her hand to hand combat with Summer watching over them. But Summer’s illness was getting worse, staying in bed more and working less and less. 

After two years have passed when they finally got enough money for the medicine it was too late. Yang's mum passed away about two weeks after they got the medicine. While the three of them were staying together for the past two years they became sisters and Summer became like a mother to Weiss. It took a long time for them to get over Summers death but continued with their lives. They found a new place due to the old one being a reminder of their mother, the new place had a good view of the palace and they started helping other homeless kids on the streets by bringing them to their home to give a better place to sleep and helping them get food. 

Six years later......................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoy or have any ideas please comment


	3. The Dark one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduces the main bad guys and wonders of the magic cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to bring Hope you guys enjoy.

Peter Port: "This is eight years after I started telling you bits about Yang's past and how we met her best friend Weiss. I'll continue telling your more about the mysteries of the lamp first then I'll continue. This lamp changed a young girl’s life forever. The lamp is located in a living cave called the cave of wonders where only one person can enter. This lamp was more then it seemed, only the person that was like a diamond in the rough could enter to retrieve the lamp. This is where it starts on a dark night where a dark man waits with his minions with dark purposes.

Fennec: "Hey Adam who's this guy you hired to find the second half of the key that will take us to the cave of wonders, so we can get a hold of the lamp we've being searching for years instead of us?”

Adam: "I hired him because he's easy to manipulate and is expendable unlike you guys, you're not!”

Corsac: "But you ordered us to get the first half why not the second? It's a lot easier then the first to get".

Adam: "It's because of the guys who are guarding it they are too strong. I don't want to put my most trusted guys in danger". 

Fennec: “OK brother Adam.”

Corsac: “He's here Adam.”

Fennec: "Finally, we've been waiting hours".

Adam: "You’re late!"

Thief: "A thousand apologies, oh patient one".

Adam: "Do you have what I told you to get?!"

Thief: "Yes of course great one but it was harder than you said it was so I had to slit a few throats. I'm doubling the price for my troubles but I got what you asked for.”

Adam: "Then hand it over you scoundrel, now!"

Thief: "The treasure first".

Fennec snatched the item out of his hands.

Thief: "Hey where's my treasure?"

Adam: "Trust us my, pungent little friend you will get what's coming to you.”

Then Adam put the two artifacts together. It came to life, everyone was shocked that it started flying in a random direction.

Adam: "Quickly follow the artifact's trail it will lead us to the cave of wonders!" 

Adam and his group round their horses as fast as they could to follow the magic artifact.  
Adam: "Faster, come on go faster!”

Then they came to a sudden stop when the artifact slit apart. It landed on the sand which started turning in to a massive talking lion's head.

Adam: "At last after all our years of searching we finally found the cave of wonders.”

Thief: "Oh my god I've heard the stories but never thought it was real, the cave of wonders you said.”

Fennec: "Yes it is and if you know about all the tales then you know that inside the cave is lots of treasure". 

Adam: "Now remember our deal bring me the lamp and the rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine understood. If you don't bring me the lamp you know what will happen right?"

Thief: "Yes I understand. Ha ha ha I finally get to be rich, I've dreamed of this all my life now it will come true and I will be richest man alive. There will be no need to kill anymore unless it's to protect my fortune.”

Corsac: "Jeez where'd did you dig this bozo up? He's freaking creepy and a moron".

Adam: "Silence you buffoons, he got the job done so what if he's creepy and a massive idiot but we've got what we wanted from him". 

Fennec: "Yes brother Adam we just need him to get the lamp, then he's history right.”

Adam: "Yes then you can do what you want to him.” `

When the thief got closer to the giant lion's head it opened its mouth and inside there were steps leading down, but before he could start walking down them there was a gush of wind that came from the lion’s mouth and blew him back. It started speaking. 

Cave of wonders: "Who disturbs my slumber?" 

The thief starts bowing his head to be respectful because he's terrified of the giant lion head doing something to him.

Thief: "It is I Gazeem, a humble thief.”

Cave of wonders: "Know this, only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within, the diamond in the rough and if you are not then you have to wait and see what happens.”

Thief (what should I do, what if I'm not the one he probably eat me and I’ll never get out)

Adam: "Go on! What are you waiting for you little roughen get going!"

Being extremely terrified that he might not be the chosen one, the thief starts moving very slowly and steps his first step in to the cave thinking he's ok now that he's made it in. Suddenly out of the blue the cave starts rumbling and shaking like an earthquake so he starts running for the exit, but it's too late the cave shuts on him then says its last words.

Cave of wonders: "You must seek out the one, who's the diamond in the rough to enter.”

Then without a trace the cave fully vanished only leaving the two keys to awaken him from his slumber again.

Fennec: "I can't believe this after all these years of searching. We're never going to get that stupid lamp are we brother Adam?"

Corsac: "Let’s just forget it, it's no use we can't find this diamond in the rough person there's billions of people it's impossible.”

Fennec: "We're both so angry that we feel like killing someone to make us feel better.”

Adam: "Silence the both of you, we've waited this long just be a little more patient. Obviously Gazeem was not worthy to enter and pick up the keys and give them to me.

Corsac: "Yes brother Adam." 

Fennec: "Here I've got them brother Adam."

Corsac: "There's no big surprise he was a thief and a murderer. I'm so surprised I think I'm going to have a heart attack". 

Fennec: "Shut up and take this seriously. That obviously makes us not worthy to ether then doesn't it so what are we going to do now this is a big problem we've got Adam?"

Adam: "Yes I know only one may enter we must find this diamond in the rough. I think I've got a plan to find this diamond in the rough, we'll need to head back home to try out my plan so get ready the both of you now!"  
Fennec: "Yes brother Adam".

Corsac: "We're ready Adam". 

Adam: "Good now let go and quickly we need to get back".

Mean time while this was happening, in the kingdom....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments and if you have ideas that could improve my story then they are well come.


	4. The Streets of Agrabah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Weiss shows you how hard their life is in the city of Agrabah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading my fan fiction.

Yang and Weiss are planning how to steal their next meal off of the bread stand.

Yang: "So what should we do this time for our plan Weiss?”

Weiss: "There's no point, we might as well wait until we seewho's on the stand today before we plan anything and this time follow the plan."

Yang: "I always follow the plan.”

Weiss: “Yeah only the first half then we have to wing the rest because you can't be patient enough to wait then go guns blazing.”

Yang: "I promise to follow our plan.”

Weiss: "It's meal ways coming up with the plans.”

Yang: "Come on I have some good ideas.”

Weiss: "Your only ideas are to fight or try and flirt your way out of the situation.”

Yang: "Alright you got me there so let just go and I promise to follow the plan this time ok.”

Weiss: "You better, I don't want the guards chasing us all around the city again.”

Yang: "Ok, ok you’re only moaning because you can't keep up with me.”

Weiss: "Shut up and let's just go.”

Yang and Weiss made it to market place and started planning their next move and how to proceed.

Weiss: "Looks like we can go with your plan today Yang."

Yang: "What plan is that?"

Weiss: "Look who's at the stand today it's their daughter so you go keep her distracted with your flirting while Iget the bread and sneak away. Make sure you don't mess it up this time."

Yang: "How can I mess up - flirting is my specialty."

Weiss: "Oh Yang just go."

Yang: "Yes mam." 

Yang: “Hi there it's a beautiful day today.”

Stand lady: “Hi and yes it is a beautiful day.”

Yang: "But not as beautiful as you my dear.”

Stand lady: “Why thank you young lady.”

Yang: “You have the most gorgeous eyes that I've ever seen what colour are they?”

Stand lady: “Why thank you they are bright blue. I'm sorry but if you’re trying to pick me up I don't swing that way.”

Yang: “Oh come you don't know if you don't try.”

Stand lady: “Sorry but I have a fiancee.... Hey thief you have to pay for that!”

Weiss: “Yang you’re supposed to keep her distracted”.

Yang: “Sorry but it's hard to flirt with someone who is not interested or swings the same way as me and who’s already in love with someone else.”

Weiss: "I thought you were supposed to be an expert at flirting, that could even change any person to go for you instead of their spouse."

Yang: "I can it just take a little longer since she likes the opposite sex and has a fiancee."

Weiss: “Let's just go before the guards show up, if was up to you will stay here all day arguing.”

Yang: "I kind of think it’s too late, they are already here."

Weiss: "They must of heard the stand lady screaming."

Yang: "Sooo! What's the plan?"

Weiss: "You dolt do have to come up with all the plan's?"

Yang: "Fine how about we split up dividing up the guards and meet up later?"

Weiss: "That's actually not a bad idea just be safe, ok."

Yang: "Thanks and I will, you be safe too, see you later."

Weiss: "Yes I will and see you later Yang."

While running from the guardsYang managed to find herself on one of the roof tops of a building trying to get away from the guards that were chasing her.

Captain of guards: "Stop thief, I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!”

Yang: "All this for a loaf a bread? Why can't they chase the real criminals?"

 

To get away from the guards Yang jumped down and grabbed the washing line. All of a sudden the washing line snapped because it couldn't handle Yang's weight and the speed of her acceleration down to stop herself from crashing to the ground. She swung across and slid down washing line and landed safely on the ground but some of the clothes ended up on Yang that what was on the washing line and made her look terribly hilarious.

Captain of guards: "There she is, get her before she gets away. You won't get away so easily you filthy street rat."

Yang: "You think making that was easy why don't you try it yourself if you think you can make it, come on.”

Over the street a bunch of girls where watching Yang and started laughing at her so Yang just gave them a wonderfully charming smile and her signature wink.

Captain of guards: "You two follow me, you two jump down and follow her and you go fetch Coco and her team.They are theonly ones to come close of catching Yang and her partner we'll need them to catch them."

Guards: "Yes sir!"

Guards:"Yes commander."

Guard: "Yes sir, I’ll fetch them right away sir.”

Captain of guards: "Oh by the way where is her partner Weiss men?”

Guards: "We don't know sir we think she took a different route sir".

Captain of guards: "Then tell rest of the guards to look out for her she's bound to show herself to help Yang out. Now that we've got her trapped get her before her partner shows up. What are you waiting for go!"

Yang wrapped a sheet around herself to try and deceive the guards and blend in with rest of the girls across the street but it did not work. They recognized her when they saw some of her golden hair blowing in the wind.

Yang: "Morning ladies how you doing on this fine day today?"

Ladies on street: "We’re having a great day Yang, but it seems you’re getting in to trouble early in this morning aren't we Yang?"

Yang: "No way no trouble! You only get in trouble if you get caught and I never get caught."

Ladies on street: "By the way where is your partner,Weiss?"

Yang: "She's around, we got separated. But she'll be fine she's too smart to get captured."

Ladies on street: "Look out Ya..!"

Captain of guards: "Gotcha! And this time you're not getting away."

Yang: "Oh no looks like I'm in trouble now!"

When Yang was about to make her move Weiss suddenly came out of nowhere and jumped up to put the commander's hat over his head to stop him from catching Yang.

Captain of guards: "Hey what's going on? I can't see help dam it!"

Weiss: "Come on Yang lets go while there's a hole in there encirclement."

Yang: "Hey Weiss where have you been? Thanks for the help but I could've of handled it myself though."

Weiss: "Yeah right you got caught and admit it you needed my help."

Yang: "Yeah ok fine I needed a little help I got a little over my head trying to take on that many guards by myself you happy now."(But I was about to make my move and get out of the bad situation myself).

Weiss: "I know you can handle yourself but you where surrounded so I took my chance to catch them off guard so I could make an opening and get you out of there. It's your own fault you almost got caught you let your guard down every time you see a pretty girl by flitting with the girls again. You got a bad habit there Yang you need to fix that".

Yang: "I know but it’s part of my personality can't help it and they were cute."

Weiss: "By the way I thought you had a thing for the princess?"

Yang: "Hey be quiet the guards are still following us, what if they hear you?”

Weiss: "Don't worry I think we lost them."

Yang: "Oh no we haven't! You need to be more aware of your surroundings while we talk." 

When Weiss wasn't paying attention one of the guards swung his sword at her so Yang grabbed her to pull her out of the way. Weiss cut his trousers down to stop him from chasing them and Yang started laughing her head off while chucking a barrel at another guard then out of nowhere another sword came swinging at Yang. She pivoted around a wooded pillar then the sword hit the wood and got stuck in the pillar.

 

Weiss:"Thanks Yang, we should climb up there to get up to the roof tops it be easy to lose them."

Yang: "Your welcome and good idea it will be a lot easier to lose them on the roof tops with our acrobatic skills."

While climbing up they knock down a pile of bowls which stopped the guards from following them up. When they both made it to the top of the not fully built wooden arched tower, the guards started rocking the tower to get them down but it did not work. The captain ordered the rest of the Guards to launch their swords and fire arrows at them but both of them managed to dodge all the incoming projectiles. Yang jumped off and wrapped her legs around a wooded pole sticking out of the building then Weiss followed while falling Yang grabbed her hands and flung her into one of the open windows. Then yang swung herself to the window and Weiss grabbed her hand and pulled her in. When they both made it into the room there was a bunch of woman inside so yang started flirting again. While Yang was talking to the ladies Weiss started sneaking some of the food that was on the table.

Yang: "Hey ladies."

Ladies: "Hey Yang!"

Lady 1: "Oh you guys in trouble again?"

Yang: "We're never in trouble, we just came to see you lovely beauties."

Lady 2: "Yeah, yeah, whatever Yang…”

Yang: "So how have you all been since I last sure you my lovelies?" 

While Yang was asking she put her arms around the women's shoulders and giving them her signature wink. 

Lady 3: "We've been great ever since you saved us from those jerks that try to take advantage of us."

Yang: "That's great I'm just glad I got there in time to save you lovely ladies from those creeps."

Lady 1: "So how come you haven't been around lately? We've missed you."

Yang: "You know it's a little dangerous for us to hang out too much with the guards always looking out for me and I’m super busy looking out for the orphans that live at mine and Weiss's place. You all know the biggest problems are your carers if they catch us all together they're going kill me and Weiss is a kill joy - she loves to ruin my fun. I'll try to come over as much as I can because I love hanging out with you lovely ladies.”

Ladies: "We understand."

Lady 2: "You two are wonderful people to look after all the orphans in the city."

Yang: "Awww thanks.”

Weiss: "Why thanks ladies but we really sh....."

Ladies carer: "You again!"

Yang: "Oh boy."

Yang quickly let go of the girl and made her way to Weiss so fast that Weiss thought to herself that she’d never seen Yang move so fast. 

Ladies carer: "I've told you to stay away from these ladies. I would blame her parents but she doesn't have any. Even though you're a cute girl your nothing but lousy street rat now get out of here before I throw you out!"  
Then Weiss was forced to grab Yang's hand to get her out there before the carer taker took her head off. 

Weiss: "Come on flirts allot we got to go."

Yang: "Can we just stay a bit longer?"

Weiss: "No the Guards are still on our backs and you've really pissed off that carer so let's go!"

Yang winked at the woman before she left.

Yang: "I'll see you girls later."

Career: "No you won't if I have anything to say about it!"

Then both of the girls jumped out the window and landed on one of the stalls sheet roofs and bounced off then landed perfectly on the ground.

Yang: "Did you steal some food from those lovely ladies?"

Weiss: "Yeah but we forgot to get some food for all the kids."

Yang: "OK as long it's for the kids I don't mind."

Guard: "Captain there they are!"

Then they both ran and hid behind a huge muscle man to make fun of the guards showing them that there’re too stupid to catch them. It didn't take too long for them to get spotted by the guards which where super furious that they fell for a stupid trick like that.

Captain of guards: "There they are, get them and ring there freaking necks!" 

Weiss: "Yang did you have to come up with that silly idea you just made things worse by making them angrier than they already are?"

Yang: "I just couldn't help myself."  
While Yang continued to make fun of the guards by slowing down and taunting the guard.

Yang: "Is this all of you've got I thought you were supposed to be the elite guard of the palace and you can't catch a couple of thief's that so bad for your rep isn't it!"

Captain of guards: "Shut up you street rat you know nothing of the guards’ rep and you lot grab them already you making us look like fools."

Guards: "Yes sir!"

Weiss went to the jewellery stand and tried to take some of the jewellery while Yang was distracting the guards but the stalls owner spotted her so Yang grabbed her hand and ran for it.

Yang: "Hey I thought I told you to stop trying to steal more than we need, it's too greedy."

Weiss: "I know but I can't help it, you know why I try to get more then we need."

Yang: "I know but I told you we'll find a better way to save your kingdom from your farther so trust me OK."

Weiss: "Thanks Yang and you know I trust you more the anything, I'm just sick of waiting. I'm just really worried about my mother, sister and my people."

Whilst they ran passed a random house a woman came out to see what all the noise was. 

Citizen: "Oh wow your kinda cute, what's your name?"

Yang: "My name's Yang sweetie but I don't have time to talk right now see you."

Citizen: "Oh I see, you best get away before you get caught."

Then when it looked like Yang and Weiss where trapped in a corner Yang started taunting the guards again.

Yang: "Is this what it takes for all you lot to do to take down a couple of girls by ganging up on us you all a bunch of cowards."

Guards: "Arhhhh!”

Captain of guards: "Don't let her get to you she’s just trying to distract you so they can get away. Arhhh! (It's too late they making me look like an idiot again.)”

It made the guards so furious that they all charged at once they both jumped over them and made a break for it. Then all of a sudden Weiss turned around and pulled out her sword.

Weiss: "I've had enough of running I'm taking them head on!"

Guards: "She's got a sword."

Captain of guards: "You idiots we've all got swords."

Yang grabbed Weiss's hand and ran for it.

Yang: "Now who's being the reckless one?"

Weiss: "I'm only being reckless because I'm sick of running around every time we steel something. It supposed to be quick grab then get out of there without been spotted but you choose chaos every time so we have to run for our lives and even worse you have to make fun of them to piss them off which makes it even more dangerous for us."

Yang: "You have to admit it's more fun this way."

Weiss: "I'll admit it is more fun this way but it gets tiresome doing this every day. Can't we just snatch and grab once in a while?" 

Yang: "Ok Weiss next time will definitely do it your way next time just for you. Snatch and grab don't worry."

Weiss: "Great finally now let’s just loose these guys already."

More and more Guards started showing up surrounding them so they ran up some stairs. Half way up the guards stopped them from going any farther so they jumped in to an open window then jumped out of another on the other side. They used a carpet like balloon to slow down their descent while the guards followed them out the window without realizing how far the fall was and they was lucky they landed on a pile of manure - if you call that being lucky. Meanwhile Yang and Weiss landed safely in an ally where the rest of the guards could not find them. But when they finally thought it was clear of the guards they were spotted by Coco and her team.

Yang: "Its Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi."

Coco: "Are team name is CFVY if you remember."

Weiss: "Oh yeah I forgot we should go Yang they are only a year older than us but they are one of the best team of guards there is."

Yang: "Yeah you’re right let go but I don't think it be easy, we should take them out one at a time."

Yang and Weiss knew they did not stand a chance in a four on two fight for many reasons; if they fought them they wound be over whelmed by the number odds and if they stayed in one spot for too long more reinforcements would come. Also they did not like fighting team CFVY because they are few of the only guards that take care of orphans on the streets. So the only way they knew they could get away was to keep fighting while running so they could fight them one on one or take them two on one to get the advantaged because they knew the streets and rooftop like the back of their hands. When fox caught up he swung his swords at yang but she blocked with her gauntlets.

Yang: "You almost got me there fox."

Fox: "You should not be criminals then."

Yang: "We only steal to survive and help the starving kids on the streets."

Then yang grabbed his hands while Weiss moved in quickly and used the hilt of her rapier to knock him out by hitting him in the head. Then Yatsuhashi came to fox's aid but when he saw fox was already knocked out he move in on Weiss with rage.

Yatsuhashi: "How could you hurt my friend?"

Weiss: "We only knocked him out, he's ok calm down."

Yang: "yeah he'll be just fine in a few minutes."

Weiss tried to block his massive swing of his giant sword but the swing was too strong and knocked her back he swung again.

Yang: "Watch out Weiss!"

So Yang and Weiss blocked together then Yang grabbed his sword on the blunt end of the sword while Weiss kicked his hands off his sword. Then Yang chucked his sword away while Weiss did a back flip and kicked Yatsuhashi in the face knocking him in the air then Yang jumped up with an uppercut to finish him off.

Yang: "That was close if we didn't work together we’d be dead or in jail"

Weiss: "I know thanks for saving me."

Yang: "Just being a great sis."

Then they made their way up to the roof. When they got up there Coco and Velvet were waiting. 

Yang: "Oh no we're in big trouble now Weiss."

Weiss: "I know…”

Yang and Weiss knew they did not stand a chance when Coco and Velvet are together their team work is flawless so Weiss told Yang to put the moves on velvet because they knew velvet had a crush on Yang to catch her off guard.

Weiss: "I have a plan! Velvet still got a crush on you right?"

Yang: "Yeah so?”

Weiss: "Oh god Yang you go up to her and flirt with her while I keep Coco busy then when she lets down her guard you take her down then we'll take down Coco together."

Yang: "Ok but you know Coco going to go crazy because she thinks of Velvet like a sister right?”

Weiss: "Yeah but it’d be easier to take Coco on her own them with Velvet by her side."

Yang: “Velvet you look super hot today! How’s about you come over here and kiss me?”

Velvet: “Really, you think so?! Erm, okay then…. ”

When Velvet walked up to Yang for a kiss, Yang hit her in the stomach to knock her out.

Yang: "Sorry Velvet."

Velvet just smiled at Yang then lost consciousness. Coco attacked with the fury of a demon when she saw it. It took perfect team work from both of them to take Coco down and they did not get a chance to talk, they had to believe in each other's skills and read each other's next move to even stand a chance that's why she's the leader of her the team. She came at them with her spear. Weiss blocked them, Yang came in with her fists but before she could make contact Coco hit her with the end of her spear in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. Weiss moved in with fast strikes to allow Yang to catch her breath. When Yang caught her breath she came in with several jabs and super-fast kicks. The speed of Yang's and Weiss's attacks caused Coco to lose her balance so Weiss legged Coco off her feet while Yang spin kicked her with so much speed and force to knock her out. Before she lost total consciousness she said.

Coco: "You know how Velvet feels about you don't you Yang?"

Yang: "Yeah I now, I made sure not to hurt her too much. I did apologize and all she did was smile at me."

Coco: "Do you know since when and why she likes you because she never told me."

Yang: "Yeah I remember, when your team was sent to deal with some bandits she got separated from you. I was watching the show then velvet got ambushed, I couldn't just stand by when they pinned her down so I jumped in and saved her. I told her not to tell anyone that I saved her because she’s a guard and I'm a criminal - you and your team would have probably got in trouble.”

Coco: "So that's how she got out there safely! We were still trainees, I knew she could not take that many out by herself on how many there were. Thanks for saving her."

Yang: "It's not a problem, I can't just leave a beauty and a kind hearted girl like her to get hurt after all."

Coco: "What happened after?"

Yang: "After I saved her she thanked me by jumped up to me and just suddenly hugged me blushing. Then started asking me out but I told her no because we basically just met and knew nothing about each other. Then I told her I already like someone else but I appreciated the offer. Then she told me she would not give up so I told her it would be difficult since we’re on the opposite sides of the law. It's hard to believe she still likes me, oh could you tell her to look closer to home? Someone already likes her by the way and that we should be friends…It's obvious the way Yatsuhashi looks at her, tell her when you wake up would you? See you when I see you.

Coco: "Yeah sure I'll tell her."

Coco could not hold on any longer so she passed out. Before Yang and Weiss made a break for it they picked both Coco and Velvet up. To put them down somewhere more comfortable, to make sure they were safe and easy for the guards to see them along with their team mates.

Yang: “We can’t just leave them here, we should at least make sure they get to a safe place so the guards can treat them.”

Weiss: “Why, we should be more concerned with our own safety.”

Yang: “Please Weiss, they do sneakily help with all the orphans we’ve taken in and they’re only trying to do their job. If they didn’t they would be in trouble for not doing their jobs.” 

Weiss: “Fine, let’s grab them it’s the least we can do. But it’s you that’s taken all the kids in, they don’t seem to like me very much.”

Yang: “It’s because you’re an ice princess you need to warm up to kids be more patient not just yelling at them for every small thing they do.”

Weiss: “Ok I’ll try, but no promises.”

Yang: “I know you can do it you’re a wonderful and kind person - ice queen.”

Weiss: “Don’t call me that! And we best get going now that team CFVY is safe and easy for the guards to find.”

Yang gave Weiss a big smile and when they finished what they were doing they started running down an ally to finally lose the horde of guards chasing them. When both of them finally knew they lost them for good they started celebrating.

Yang: “Oh right we finally lost them, gives us a high five!”

Weiss: “Yeah about time no thanks to you for making it a whole lot worse than it needed to be but I have to admit it was a lot fun.”

(High-five Smack, High-five Smack)

Yang: “Now let’s chow down, and give rest of that food you took to the kids.” 

Weiss: “Yeah let’s, I’m starving after all the extra running we had to do, hope the kids enjoy what I got them.”

But just as they were about to eat the bread they got, Yang saw two kids in back of the ally going through the garbage in the corner scraping for food. Yang looked at the bread in her hand then she started walked up to them both...

Yang: "Hey kids, you little guys hungry?"

The kids looked super scared and started backing off very slowly.  
Kids: "................  
Yang: "Here you can have my bread. Come on I'm not going to hurt you, its fine." 

Weiss: "I'm not giving them my bread we haven't eaten much in the past couple of days."

Yang: "It's Ok you don't have to I'm not forcing you to give up your bread we worked so hard to get."

Weiss: "Good." 

Both kids started slowly coming closer but the younger one stayed behind the older child very skeptical of Yang, watching her like a hawk to make sure she did not try anything. When they got closer the oldest child grabbed the bread and Yang patted the oldest child's head and backed off a little to show that she is no threat. To make sure her younger sibling was safe she backed away a little grabbing him by his hand to get a safe distance. Yang sat down and watched with a big smile to reassure them she does not mean any harm. Whilst they backed away the youngest child looked at Weiss at her bread in her hands.

Yang: "It seems our little guy here wants your bread too Weiss, ha ha ha!"

Weiss: "Awwww, fine you know I can't resist when a kid is starving."

Yang: "Just be careful to not scare him, be gentle and go slow with a big smile."

Weiss: "I know Yang. Here little guy you can have mine."

Weiss started moving a bit closer to him to give her piece of bread. He zoomed very quick and snatched the bread out of her hand and made his way to yang to jump on her lap while his big sis did the same. Yang started laughing while patting and ruffling their hair. 

Yang: "Ha ha ha it seems you were right, kids don't really seem to like you very much Weiss. Did scary monster Weiss scare you?"

Little boy: "Yeah a little, but thanks scary lady."

Weiss: "Hey my name in Weiss. But I did exactly what you told me to do and they still ran away from me, but it seems they both like you already."

Yang: "I don't know what to say, you know kids are always drawn to me. May be its because they sense something off about you and they know they can trust me to keep them safe or it could be because you hesitate and look scared when you try to interact with kids you come across."

Weiss: "May be your right. I just wish that some of the kids warm up to me a little. Even if it's just a fraction of love they show you." 

Yang: "Awwwww! I didn't know you felt that way, you should have told me sooner." 

Weiss: "Well you should be more observant and I didn't really want you to find out anyway, because I know how much you love looking after all the kids. You're the one that took all of them in not me they trust you a lot, I did not want to interfere and it's not really my thing you know.”

Yang: "But it seems to really bother you, why don't you try more when we get home and it is kinda getting hard to look after so many by myself.”

Weiss: "OK Yang I will." 

Yang: "Now let's take care of you little guys. Sorry to pride or make you guys sad but do you guys have any family? If not you can come with us to be more safe. If you guys want to of course.”

Little girl: "We appreciate the offer but we are helping to look after our farther, he's ill right now so he hasn't been able to bring any money in… that’s why we were in the garbage looking for food to help get him better."

Yang: "Oh I'm sorry to hear that hope he gets better soon."

Little girl: "We have to go now, thanks for the bread."

Yang: "Ok but if you need any help just come and find us ok." 

Little girl: "Ok we will bye."

Yang: "Bye guys be careful on your way back home."

Little boy: "Bye bye big sisters."

Weiss: "Bye bye guys and be safe, hope your dad gets better soon....... Yang do you think their dad going be ok?"

Yang: " You know better than that if he doesn't get any medicine he'll end up like our mum."

Yang heard a loud bang and started walking to see what's going on.

Weiss: "I know, Yang where you going?...... Hey Yang what’s up? (Hu she's not listening)." 

Weiss just followed behind Yang too cautiously to care and to watch over her in case the guards showed up again so she jogged to catch up. Yang walked up to the noise to over half the people in the city shouting, cheering and asked.... 

Yang: "Do you guys know what's going on?"

Random Citizen: "Oh it just nobles, princes and princesses coming from all over to ask for the princess’s hand in marriage." 

Weiss: "So do you know why there are males and females in the line?"

Another Citizen: "You don't know that the princess is bi that's why both guys and girls are coming to ask her?"

Weiss: "Yang you might stand more of a chance now you know Black swings both ways."

Yang: "Have you forgot that she’s royalty and I'm just ... you know me. Besides she’s a Faunus and I’m human so we’d never get to be together… "

Weiss: "Oh sorry I just got caught up in the moment and forgot."

Yang: "It's ok, I know you meant well."

While the last of the nobles were going through the gates on horseback the same kids that Yang and Weiss just gave their bread to started playing around and ran in front of the last noble so he had to pull the rains of his horse in order to stop from crashing in to them. 

Noble: "Hey you blasted filthy brats, get out of the way!"

Yang and Weiss saw that he was razing his whip to punish the kids. Weiss knew what Yang was going to do so she tried to stop her because she was afraid of the consequences but she was too late, Yang had already bolted off to protect the kids. Yang raised her arm to protect the children and the whip wrapped around her arm.

Yang: "Hey what the hell to you think you're doing? They’re only children! If I was as rich as you, I think I could afford some manners."

Then Yang grabbed the whip and threw it to the ground."

Noble: "I'll teach you some manners you vermin." 

He kicked Yang while she was busy throwing the whip away. Weiss tried to grab her but the force from the kick was too strong so they both landed on their behinds in the mud. All the citizens started laughing so Yang turned it around and the citizens started laughing at him instead.

Yang: "Look at that, Weiss. It's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends."

The nobleman turned around with the fury of ten men and said.....

Noble: "You are nothing but a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat and you'll die a street rat, only your fleas and your worthless street rat friend will morn you.”

Yang and Weiss got up super fast, then Weiss grabbed a hold of Yang's hand and swung her at the noble and smack him so hard it forced him off his horse but before she could hit him again the gates shut on her. 

Yang and Weiss: "We’re not worthless and we don't have fleas!”

Yang: "Oh by the way there's no chance in hell the princess would be interested in a creep like you who would hurt children."

Weiss: "Come on Yang he's not worth it let just go home, the children need their dinner."

Yang: "Yeah you’re right let's go then."

So they both started making their way home in total silence, all the while Weiss was giving Yang a weird stare she wanted to talk more about the conversation about the princess from earlier. Yang knew Weiss was staring but did not say anything because she knew what Weiss wanted to talk about until Yang couldn't take it anymore.

Yang: "Weiss, I know you’re staring at me and I know you want to continue talking about my crush on the princess, so go ahead tell me what's on your mind."

Weiss: "I was just wondering… you're not going to give up are you?"

Yang stopped to turn around just to give her a smile then turned back around and continued walking without a single word. 

Weiss “Come on yang talk to me.”

Yang:"What do you want me to say? It's impossible.”

Weiss: "You at least need to get it off your chest or you’re not going to happy Yang. You can't keep moping around like this it's not healthy."

Yang:"Weiss I don't stand a chance in hell to even be friends with the princess. What makes you think I stand a chance to be with her?"

Weiss: "I'm not sure but I know you just can't give up. You at least found out she at least likes both sex's that could count as one step closer. Oh and don't forget you know she leaves the castle to get new books from the book store every so often, which gives you at least a chance to introduce yourself to her."

Yang: "Hey how do you know that she leaves the castle to get new books from the book store."

Weiss: "Oh Yang."

Yang: "What?!"

Weiss: "I've been there every time you've seen her in the streets going to the store from the castle."

Yang: "Ha I never really noticed that you where even there at the time."

Weiss: "It's because every time you see her you go in to a trance like you suddenly go into another world that's not our own. When this happens you don't even notice what going on around you, totally forget I'm even with you and some time you forget what we've done though the day." 

Yang: "Ha ha haaa! Do I really have it that bad?"

Weiss: "Definitely!" 

Yang: "I never realized, I just hope I did not cause you too much trouble over it. I know you’re not too fond of the Faunus I just wish I knew why. I know you told me a lot about what happened when you was a child but I also know you left quite a bit out as well."

Weiss: "No, it's no trouble at all and I don't like to talk about it, but if you’re that worried about it I'll tell you if you want."

Yang: "No I'm not really that worried it's just..." 

Weiss: "I now you Yang and that look you’re giving me you’re really worried about it and me."

Yang: "I hate it sometimes that you know me so well. But if it’s that traumatic don't tell yet just tell me when you’re more comfortable ok?"

Weiss: "Ok Yang, and thanks for understanding."

Yang: "It's no problem as long as you're ok that all that matters."

Weiss: "Sooo how about it, you at least going to try to wow Blake?"

Yang: "Weiss just don't! I'm not going to try ok. Especially when there's too many big obstacles.”

Weiss: "It's not stopped you before. And yeah I’ll admit there are a lot of obstacles that could prevent you from being with Blake but you don't know until you try. 

Yang: "Weiss it’s no use your not changing my mind and before you say anything listen to me first, for starters She's not allowed to leave the palace and it's impossible to get close to her when she's in the palace all the time especially with her friends/bodyguards are watching her all the time. Second she's a Faunus and I'm a human it really hard for human and Faunus relationships to work in this time an age. Thirdly she royalty and the law says that only royalty or someone from high birth can marry royalty and I'm just a street rat so I can't. Fourthly have you seen her farther?! He's huge and he's too over protective he won't even let her out of the castle only once a week to get the books from the book store she reads. Fifthly we're kind of criminals she would not want anything to do with me and so many more problems to deal with so there’s no point ok." 

Weiss "There are ways to overcome most of the problems if you try and I'm here to help.”

Yang: "Like how and I know you’re here to help - you always are."

Weiss: "We can easily come up with a plan, we always sneak in to palace when there's a ball we just need to separate her from her friends, the human Faunus thing is easy to overcome didn't you see there were human royalty entering the castle as well and, the thing about the marring part is probably the hardest to overcome but its do able if we somehow get the king to change the law that is then it be all dandy, and I'll have to admit her farther is scary as hell and super protective which will be hard to get close to her and any other problems we can deal with one at a time and any other problem that come we can work together to solve."

Yang: "Weiss can you just drop it! You know I have no chance so can't we just enjoy what we have and stop dreaming impossible dreams."

Yang gave a serious but sad face.

Weiss: "Arh fine ill drop it but...”

Yang: "But nothing ice queen ok we’re home now, let get the kids dinner and get them to bed.”

Weiss: "Ok let’s go in then. (But I won't give up you’ve done so much for me so I'm going to try my best to help you. You deserve to be happy Yang!)" 

Yang: "Kids we’re home.”

All kids: "Yeah Yang's home.”

All the kids ran up and tackled Yang to ground.

Jack: "Did you bring any food Yang? All of us are starving.”

Yang: "Of course we have how could we forget to get food for you little rascals?”

Weiss: "I see they’re still your biggest fans Yang. Notice how little love I get when I walk in?!”

Yang: “Aww Weiss come on in and join us and I have told you to have more patience with them.”

Weiss: “Sure why not they are a lovable bunch.”

Yang: “Aright guys if you want your food I suggest you be nicer to Weiss since she has all your food.”

Kids: “Ok Yang.”

Weiss joined in the big hug and all the kids generally returned the hug with big smiles.

Weiss: “Alright then guys if you want to eat I suggest you all wash your hands and sit in a circle. I’ll share out the food then Yang can tell you the adventure we’ve been on today.”

Yang: “See just be nice and patient and they warm up to you. But you still should be careful of the twins as soon as you let down your guard and they’ll pull pranks on you they still do with me so don’t take it the wrong way when they pull one you it’s their way to deal with being orphans and don’t punish them this time.”

Weiss: “Thanks Yang and I won’t punish then this time.”

Amy: “We’ve all finished washing our hands.”

Yang: “That’s great so do what Weiss say's and pass out all the food and no stealing each other’s food and mind your manners.”

Kids: “Yes we will.”

Yang: "Aright Weiss take charge of the kids and give them their dinner while I get their beds ready." 

Weiss: "Yeah sure I can do that. Aright kiddos gather around and I'll give you your dinner."

Every kid gathered around while Weiss shared out every scrap they stole and gave them all a small drink. Whilst Weiss was handing out all the food and drink on the twins placed some pins on Weiss's seat. 

Alice: "What shall we do to prank Weiss now?" 

Dan: "The only thing I've got on me are some pins but I don't know what we could use them for" 

Alice: "just put them where she sits and she'll sit on them haa ha."

Dan: "Haa ha good idea sis she’ll hurt her bottom."

Weiss: "Ok guys when you’ve finished eating and drinking go to the bathroom, wash your hands and clean your teeth then head to bed. Then Yang and I will tell you a story of the adventure that we had today.”

Kids: "Ok big sis Weiss."

Soon as Weiss finished handing out everything and tell them all what to do after they finished eating and drinking she sat down in her usual spot. 

Weiss: "Oowwwww! Which one of you brats put these pins in my spot on the floor?!"

The twins: "Haa haaa haaa!"

Weiss gave them a death glare.

The twins: "Oh no! We’re in trouble, she looks super ticked off."

Weiss: "You two again! I suggest you two run because I'm going to punish the both of you."

The twins got up and stated racing around the room to keep away from Weiss as long as possible.

Weiss: "Got you both you little rascals!" 

Soon as Yang heard the scream she bolted down stairs to see what happened.

Yang: "What happened? Did the guards... find us? What's happening here you all look like your have fun?" 

When Yang entered the room she saw Weiss holding both of the twins with one arm while giving them a monkey scrub with everyone else laughing at them.

Weiss: "Oh Yang no no the guards have not found us, I'm just teaching these two a lesson."

Yang: "Oh yeahhh. So what was with the loud scream I heard earlier and what's up with the sudden fun fest that's happening in here?" 

While Weiss was still busy with the twins and the rest was still laughing. Sue the shiest of the children ran up to Yang holding out her arm asking Yang to pick her up.

Sue: "Yang, Yang can you pick me up?"

So Yang scooped Sue up in her arms and gave her a massive hug.

Yang: "So Sue would you mind telling me what happened here? It seems everyone else is busy laughing their heads off."

Sue: "Yeah I don't mind. Both the twins pulled another prank on Weiss.”

Yang: "What did Dan and Alice do this time?"

Sue: "They both put pins where Weiss sits so when she went to sit down her behind got a big surprise of pain."

Yang started laughing so much she almost dropped Sue out of her hands. 

Yang: "Haaaaa haaa haaaaa haaa hhaaaaa!"

Yang was so loud, Weiss let go of the twins while everyone else in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Yang with wonder.

Weiss: "Oh Yang what's gotten into you and to answer your question about the scream I just slipped is all." 

Yang: "There's no need to hide what happened it's obvious the twins pulled a prank on you, also Sue has already told me what happened, so is your butt hurting? Haaa haa haaa ha!" 

Weiss: "Aright Yang calm down we don't have time for this it's the kids’ bed time now."

As soon as Weiss said that, all the kids shot off to get ready for bed while Yang and Weiss cleared the table, washed the cracked bowls and cups. 

Yang: "It seems your big show of affection has gained you more loving and respect from the adorable little rascals."

Weiss: "Yeah it seems so, on the other hand I still wanted to really punish them. However I remembered all the advice you've told me, as a result I decided to go a more fun way about it so thanks for helping me out Yang with them. I feel a lot more at ease now." 

Yang: "It’s no problem, we've lived together for a long time now and we’re basically like sisters so I'll do anything for you."

Weiss: "Yeah it has been a long time now hasn’t it and we are sisters. It feels like we've been sisters for years now and your mom felt like she was my mum too.”

Yang: "Awww thanks Weiss.”

Weiss: "It's no problem, but we should get back to the kids now we've finished cleaning up."

Yang: "Yeah we should, they are also family now."

By the time Yang and Weiss made it to the room everyone else was in the bedroom already playing around pretending they were knights protecting the princess from the evil knights.

Yang: "Arighty guys it time for beddy byes so get in bed.”

Kids: "Yes Yang”

Sue: "You’re telling us a story aren't you?”

Yang: "Yes we'll tell you a story. So what do you guys want to hear tonight?"

Kids: "The adventure you went on today!"

Weiss: "Ok guys we will but it’s just going to be the same old stuff with Yang flirting with the ladies and causing more trouble than she needs to."

The twin: "It’s always fun and enjoyable when we get to hear about your two's day." 

Weiss: "Ok kids. Why don't you start Yang?"

Yang: "Sure."

Weiss and Yang spent an hour telling of their day to everyone until they fell asleep. Then both Yang and Weiss gave each other a quick smile and went to asleep themselves.

Mean while at the castle...............................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you all wondering why Yang hasn't done any puns yet there's a reason just have to wait and find out. And if any of you not sure about anything about the story or don't understand anything just ask and ill try and tell you with out any spoilers. 
> 
> Any comments and advice are well come or anything that can help me make my story better is welcome to ill really appreciate. 
> 
> Also ill try and update as fast as i can


	5. The ruff castle life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the royal family of the kingdom and their inner circle. Showing that royal life can be just as chaotic as civilian life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it took so long to get the next chapter up

The royal family in Agrabah are getting ready for a busy day preparing for the princess's birthday which is her coming of age ceremony to pick a husband. The big day where princes and princesses from all over come to the castle to propose to her.

Kali: "Honey we have to hurry and finish getting ready for Blake’s birthday party and get the palace ready for her puritanical husband or Bride.

Ghira: "Yes I know sweetie I'm working as fast as possible, besides don't you need to go and wake Blake up, on top of that help her get ready for her party? Also make sure you wait for the single this time. Don't want to ruin the surprise do we."

Kali: "I can't, I'm too busy preparing the food and the tables. Why don't you ask Ilia to wake her up and help her get ready? After all, she is her best friend, personal maid and bodyguard. She'll know how to keep her busy if we’re not ready."

Ghira: "Yeah sure. Ilia!"

Ilia: "Yes your highness."

Ghira: "I told you there's no need for you to be so formal. I've known you since you where a child so just call me Ghira."

Ilia: "Yes Ghira. So what can I do for you?" 

Ghira: "Kali is too busy this year to help Blake get ready for her birthday. Can you help her instead?"

Ilia: "Yes of course your highn...."

Ghira gave Ilia a stern look.

Ilia: "I mean Ghira."

Kali: "Thank you for taking my place this year."

Ilia: "You know it's no problem. I love working for Blake."

Kali: "And can you try to keep it a surprise that there is a party for her please?" 

Ilia: "Yeahhh, about that… she already knows about the party."

Kali: "Oh well."

Ilia: "I should be going then, if you want Blake to be ready in time."

Kali: "Ok sweetie I'll see you later and make sure Blake wears that dress I left out." 

Ilia: "Ok I will, see you at the party your majesty." 

Kali: "I told you to call me by my name. Awww! She’s gone."

Ghira: "So will she keep the party a surprise." 

Kali: "Ha."

Ghira: "What is it sweetie."

Kali: "It's too late, Ilia already told me Blake knows about her birthday party."

Ghira: "Ha I should have known. It's impossible to keep anything from her now that she's now all grown up."

Kali: "Yeah I know. I miss it when Blake was younger it was a lot easier to surprise her."

Ghira got closer to his wife and gave her a hug. 

Ghira: "Yep. I miss it too but she's our big girl now."

Then Kali returned the hug then got back to preparing the party.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ilia knocked on Blake's bedroom door and slowly walked in. Then walked up to curtains and opened them to let light into the room. 

Ilia: "Wakey Wakey Blake you’ve got a busy day ahead of you." 

Blake: "Five more minutes mum."

Ilia: "Come on Blake you need to get ready and I'm not your mum."

Blake looked up to Ilia, realising what day it is so she turn back over and covered herself up with the sheets. So Ilia grabbed the sheets and rolled her out of bed.

Ilia: "Get up sleepy head it’s your special day."

Blake: "Ok I'm up, I'm up but I don't feel like celebrating my birthday."

Ilia: "Oh come on your parents have worked so hard on your party. It would be a shame to disappoint them now wouldn't it."

Blake: "It's not the party that I'm bothered about or not looking forward to. It's what comes before that."

Ilia: "Oh I forgot about all the princes and princesses that are coming to ask for your hand in marriage. I'm so sorry I know you don't want to but you know you have, to it's the law."

Blake: "It's a stupid law! I don't know why Father cares about it so much"

Ilia: "I know it's a terrible law, but you know father must be following it for a good reason. You know how he is about following the laws." 

Blake: "Yeah he wants to make a good impression to the other kingdoms to help bring humans and Faunus together...."

Ilia: "Instead of all the violence!"

Bake gave Ilia a very sympathetic look.

Blake: "Oh I'm sorry I brought it up. I forgot your parents were killed because of what the humans did to your parents.”

Ilia looked away from Blake with sadness in her eyes.

Ilia: "It's ok Blake it was a long time ago."

Blake: "Ok but are you sure you’re alright." 

Ilia looked back at Blake with a huge smile on her face.

Ilia: "I'm fine, I have you and all the friends I've made because of you. You are all my family."

Blake wrapped her arms around Ilia in a tight loving hug.

Blake: "Aww Ilia that's so sweet of you but don't you think we’re more like sisters with what we've been though."  
Ilia broke the hug and looked away with a blush on her face.

Ilia: "Yeah, you’re definitely right after all we grew up together and all the trouble we've been through together." '(But I wish we could be more)'

Blake: "Did you just remember something embracing?"

Ilia turned around so fast to look at Blake she almost tripped over her own two feet but Blake catches her before she hurts herself. Ilia looked up to Blake with a bright crimson blush so big it covered all her face.

Ilia: "No! Why you asking?"

Ilia gave Blake a look like she wanted to lean in to kiss her but just stayed in Blake arms looking in her golden beautiful eyes.

Blake: "Because your face is red as a tomato and the look your giving me says your hiding something from me."

Ilia: "It's nothing really that important. Anyway you need to concentrate on getting ready, so take a bath, clean your teeth, get dressed and I'll help you with your hair and makeup Blakey." 

Blake: "Yes mam. But later you will tell me why you got so embarrassed." 

Ilia: "You're not going let this go are you?"

Blake: "Nooppppe!"

Ilia: "OK I'll tell you later, now get going or you'll be late."

Blake: "OK! Ok see you in a bit."

So Blake grabbed her fresh clothes, toiletries and towel and speeded off to the baths. While Ilia waited with things on her mind in Blake's room.

Ilia: "(Should I peek. NO! No Ilia you bad girl you don't want to get Caught do you but just a quick look want hurt would it no bad Ilia Bad!). "

So Ilia's good side won out in the end with the conversation she had with herself so she decide to clean up Blake's room while she waited for Blake's return. 

Thirty minutes later Blake retuned being sarcastic and bowed at Ilia while Ilia just was just finishing cleaning up Blake's room.

Blake: "I've finished 'malady'."

Ilia: "Great, now sit down here so I can do your hair and makeup also do not distract me in anyway."

So Blake did as she was told and sat down in silence while Ilia straightened Blake's hair by brushing out all the knots then put the princess crown on when she was finished. Then Ilia got out all the makeup Blake chosen for the day and put all of Blake's makeup on.

Ilia: "All finished your highness."

Blake: "Thanks Ilia."

Blake stood up and turned around to face Ilia.

Ilia: "Wow you look wonderful. I mean you’re welcome. Now let's get you to the suture's meetings shall we your majesty before you parents get mad."

Blake: "Why thank you Ilia and you’re right we should get going before my parents send all the guards on a wild goose chase for me, so shall we go then Ilia"

Ilia: "Yes your majesty."

So they both made their way to the throne room but when they got there what was waiting for them was not what they were expecting.

Blake: "Isn't mum and dad supposed to be here to start the ceremony and help out." 

Ilia: "Yeah they are. Looks like they’re still busy getting your party ready in the ballroom."

Blake: "I hope they get here soon I can't do this without them."

Ilia: "Come on Blake I know you can do this you’re one of the bravest and courageous I've ever known. But if you really need them to be here I could ask one of the maids to see if they've seen the king and queen." 

Blake: "I'll really love that thank Ilia for everything you're the best."

Ilia went up to one of the maids while Blake sat down in her throne chair.

Ilia: "Oh thanks Blake. Excuse me Anne have you seen the king or queen they’re supposed to be here to help Blake with all the sutures that she's meeting today."

Maid Anne: "I'm sorry but I haven't seen them all day."

Ilia: "Ok Anne, you would not mind going to see if they are on their way would you?"

Anne: "No I don't mi......"

Before Anne could finish her sentence the head butler opened the door and interrupted.

Head butler Alfred: "Sorry to interrupt, your majesty but the king and queen told me to tell you that they won't make in time and might not be here at all."

While Alfred was speaking to Blake, Ilia and Anne made their way over to Blake. 

Blake: "Why not Alfred?!"

Alfred: "They’re too busy with the party preparations, but they told me to also tell you to start without them and that they are sorry they could not be here to help their precious, beautiful girl. And most importantly they said you have your gallant knights Ilia and Sun to help you all you want." 

Blake: "Thanks Alfred and sorry for shouting, is that all."

Alfred: "It's ok I understand and Yes your highness that is all."

Then Alfred left the room to return to help the king and queen.

Ilia: "Hey that reminds me where is Sun?"

Anne: "Emm excuse me lady Ilia."

Ilia: "Yes Anne."

Anne: "I forgot to tell you that Sun left me a message for you."

Ilia: "let me guess, he won't make it to help Blake, did he tell you why?" 

Anne: "No. But he did look really tired."

Ilia: "Ok thanks. Can you send in the first suture please?"

Anne: "Yes of course lady Ilia."

Blake: "That lazy monkey tail rascal."

Ilia looked at the floor all nerves and with a massive blush on her face.

Ilia: "At least you still have me by your side Blakey."

Blake turned to Ilia with a huge smile on her face.

Blake: "Thanks Ilia for always being here for me."

Ilia: "It's no problem I'll do anything for you. Like you said earlier we grew up together like sisters."

Anne: "Excuse me your majesty the first suture is here to see you."

Blake: "Thanks. Can you stand by and send the next when I'm finished with this one.

Anne: "Yes as you command your highness.”

The prince waited patiently for princess convocation to finish before he approached.

Blake: "There no need to say as your command with me and you can call me Blake instead of your highness or your majesty you did help to raise me after all."

Anne: "Yes your maj... 'Blake gave Anne a stern look' ...I mean Blake. Is there anything else I can do for you yourrr... I mean Blake."

Blake: "No just keep up what you're doing thanks."

Ilia: "What about breakfast, you haven't eaten yet."

Anne: "Would you like me to get you both something while you’re meeting with your first guest."

Blake: "That would be lovely."

Ilia: "Yeah that would be great Anne, and if you would not mind getting plenty of food for our guests too."

Anne gave Blake and Ilia a bow.

Anne: "Yes of course Blake and lady Ilia." 

Then Blake and Ilia returned the bow while Blake also gave her a smile to say that she appreciate that she used her name. Then Anne turn around and left the room in a cheerful mood though the side door to grab the food. While the first suture walked up to Blake grabbed her hand, bowed and kissed her hand. 

Prince Edward: "It's lovely to meet such a beautiful princess as yourself."

Blake cringed giving Ilia a look saying help giving the prince her best fake smile.

Blake: "Why thank you you’re such a gentleman. (This is going to be a long day)"

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

About ten to twenty minutes earlier, back at the ballroom where the party preparations are still going on.

Alfred: "Sir aren't you supposed to be in the throne room now setting up your daughters bridal meetings." 

Ghira: "Oh no I forgot, do you know where my wife is?"

Alfred: "I think she by the chocolate fountain helping the staff set up the decorations, sir."

Ghira: "Ok, let's go get her and head to the throne room Chop chop Alfred."

Alfred: "Yes your highness."

So Ghira and Alfred made their way through the crowd to meet up with Kali to head to the throne room.

Ghira: "Sweetie isn't it time we help Blake with her bridal meetings." 

Kali: "She's a big girl she can handle it, besides we need to finish the party preparations and if she needs help she has her friends to help out."

Ghira: "What if one of them try to hurt Blake or try to kidnap her for ransom and we’re not there to protect her?"

Kali went up to her husband and gave him sweet hug to comfort. 

Kali: "Honey calm down its going to be ok, she’s perfectly fine with Ilia and Sun by her side. You also taught her how to protect herself so she'll be fine"

Ghira returned the hug then let go to steer in to her eyes.

Ghira: "But..."

Kali put one of her hands on Ghira her cheeks.

Kali: "But nothing. Trust me she'll be fine."

Ghira returned the gesture by putting one of his hands on her cheeks. 

Ghira: "OK Ok I trust you. But at least send Alfred over to tell our sweet and loving daughter why we're not going to be able to be there for her. You know how she can be."

Kali: "Yeeeaaah you got a good point. Let's send Alfred to tell her we trust her to do this herself."

Ghira: "Alfred did you hear that?"

Alfred: "Yes your highness I do it right away sir."

Kali: "Thanks for always being there for us Alfred."

Alfred: "It's my pleasure your highness's. Now I shall be off"

Alfred left the love birds on their own.

Kali: "Thanks for trusting me and your daughter sweetie."

Ghira: "It's no problem I'll always trust you both more than anything."

Both Ghira and Kali leaned in to give each other a quick kiss then separated to finish preparing the birthday party for their birthday girl.

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Several hours later.

Ilia: "Blake it seems you got one last suture then we're finished for the day."

Blake: "Awww! Why can't my parents just listen to me when I say I don't want to marry just some random Prince or Princess just for some rule they came up with. I want to marry someone for the right reasons."

Ilia: "You mean by the right reason you’re talking about love right?”

Blake: "Yes!" 

Ilia turned away to stop Blake from seeing the massive blush on her cheeks.

Ilia: "Then you'll have to talk to your parents about it again when we are finished with the last suture."

Knock, Knock.

Ilia: "Speak of the devil."

Blake: "Come in."

A prince came in all smug and sure of himself that he'll have Princess Blake’s attention and hand in marriage by just walking in the room. Ilia Turned to Blake to wispier to her.

Ilia: "He looks like he going to be worst we've seen all day." 

Blake tried to hold back a laugh. Then Akumu gave a quick bow that got Blake's attention again.

Prince Akumu: "It's so magnificent of you do invite someone as good looking as me to your wonderful palace."

Then the sluggish prince started walking up to Blake when Akumu made it to her he forcibly grabbed her hand and kissed it like so many others before him.

Ilia/Blake: "(Gross!)"

Prince Akumu: "I'm prince Akumu from the kingdom of Jashi it's a delightful to finally meet such a lovely thing as yourself."

All the time Blake tried to keep up appearances for prince Akumu with her fake smile but keeping it up for so long was getting tiresome. 

Blake: "'Well it's such a pleasure to meet you Prince Akumu'. Would you mind if we go to the gardens? I've been cooped in here all day."

Prince Akumu: "Well of course you are glad to meet the most handsome man in all the lands and I'll love to accompany you to the palace gardens."

So Blake got out of her chair with Ilia by her side to escort the prince to the gardens while also Ilia whispered to herself.

Ilia: "Ha, Yeah right I've seen better looking men covered in sewage.”

Blake overheard due to her extra cat ears on her head and whispered back. 

Blake: "Shush Ilia or he'll hear you."

Ilia: "'Oh sorry Blake I'm not sure what got over me'."

Ilia said sarcastically to Blake as quietly as possibly. 

Prince Akumu noticed something was going on between Ilia and Blake.

Prince Akumu: "Is there something I should know about or is there a problem your highness?" 

Blake: "Oh no not at all. My friend was just saying how correct you are about how handsome you said you are."

Ilia gave an eye roll while the prince was busy staring at Blake. When they made it to gardens they walked to the centre where there was a lovely water fountain. Blake held out her hand to the prince.

Blake: "Would you mind if we sit down at the fountain." 

Then Akumu looked at Blake's hand then decide to go along for now. So he reached out to grab her hand.

Prince Akumu: "Yes I'd love to sit beside the fountain with you."

Blake: "Thanks it’s good to get some fresh air after seeing dozens of annoying sutures all morning."

Ilia was just about to sit down across from them when Akumu said something that she did not take a liking to.

Prince Akumu: "At least you won’t have to spend any more time with them now you’ve chosen to marry me. My servants can bring over my things later today so we can start making this official. We might need to redecorate a little though as your palace isn’t exactly up to my fine taste, no offence.”

Ilia: "Woah there, Blake never said such a thing you arrogant, pompous git!”

Prince Akumu grabbed a stone off the ground and threw it at Ilia. But Ilia did not move in case she caused any problems for Blake. 

Prince Akumu: "Princess I'd appreciate it if you kept your dog chained up somewhere else your highness."

Blake shot out of her seat so fast and furiously she knocked the bench over. Akumu jumped out of his skin with Blake's sudden change of mood and abruption. 

Blake: "What did you just say about my friend Ilia and why would you throw a stone at her!?"

Ilia went up to Blake to stop her from doing anything reckless.

Ilia: "It's ok Blake you don't want to start an international incident with his kingdom."

Prince Akumu: "But you said earlier you did not think any of the other sutures took your fancy isn't it like the universe is saying we belong together princess. Since I'm the last suture of the day so why don't we just get it over with and get married already."

Blake: "There is no way I’m marrying a rude, disgusting piece of garbage like you!”

Then he noticed Blake's cat ears.

Prince Akumu: "What the hell! You have cat ears." 

Blake: "Yeah what did you think they were?" 

Prince Akumu: "You deceiving, revolting beast, you're a stinking Faunus."

Ilia was so infuriated she did not realised she used her chameleon ability to change her skin colour and draw her sword lunging for the discriminating Prince.

Ilia: "I'll kill you discriminating, ignorant jerk!”

Akumu cowered down on the floor holding his head.

Blake: "Ilia calm down you don't want to do something you'll regret."

Ilia slowed down to a stop just before her sword made contact with his head. 

Ilia: "But he deserves to be punished for what he said." 

Blake: "Yeah I kind of agree with you but if you went any further you'll have killed him. Now back away"

Ilia then looked down at how close her sword was to shattering his head open. So she calmed down as Blake told her to then backed away sheathing her sword then bowed to Blake.

Ilia: "Yes your highness and sorry for nearly going overboard."

Blake: "It's ok I know you were only trying to do the right thing. So just let me handle him from now on."

Ilia: "Yes Blake but if he tries anything I'll chop off his hands."

Blake: "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

Ilia: "No not at all if it means protecting you."

Blake: "Wow remind me not to get on your bad side." 

Ilia blushed.

Ilia: "You could never be on my bad side." 

Blake: "Aww thanks. And as for you! You came to this kingdom to try and marry the princess without knowing the royal family are Faunus."

Prince Akumu looked up to Blake from the floor scared out of his mind.

Prince Akumu: "Yeah, I had no idea this kingdom’s royal family was full of you filthy, monstrous Faunus!"

Ilia growled at him so he turned his head to Ilia afraid she'll come at him again. Her skin was still green from anger.

Ilia angrily screamed at the Prince: "Arghhh!"

Prince Akumu: "Ah! You're a Faunas too?"

Ilia: "Yes of course, this is a kingdom of mostly Faunus."

Prince Akumu: "You're the most revolting Faunas I've ever seen!"

Ilia put a foot forward. So Prince Akumu jumped back. 

Prince Akumu: "Stay away from me, you're the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

Ilia: "That's it I've had enough."

Ilia was just about to throw a knife at him but Blake already beat her to it.

Blake: "Get out now or I'll let my friend beat you to death."

The knife hit his trousers and tore them. Ilia looked on in shock. Then Akumu looked down at his trousers and then the knife in the wall next to him. Before long he ran off screaming like a coward.

Prince Akumu: "I've never meet such a crazy ass princess in all my life!" 

Ilia: "Wow Blake, I did not know anyone could make you that mad."

Blake: "Of course I'll be that angry when someone is insulting us like that." 

Ilia: "I'm glad you did, or a second later and I'd have killed him for sure."

Blake: "I know you would have that's why I threw my knife before you could have. 

Ilia: "I can't believe how long it took him to spot your lovely cat ears either."

Blake: "I know, he was a freaking nightmare!"

Ilia: "Did you realise, that even his name means nightmare."

Blake/Ilia: "Ha ha haa!"

Then the door to the gardens came crashing open with tremendous force. It made both the Sultan, Sultana and the staff jump out of their skins wondering what was going on.

Prince Akumu: "I've never been so insulted, disrespected or assaulted in my life!"

Kali walked up to Prince Akumu, not knowing what happened. While the staff continued working on the party preparations.

Kali: "I'm sorry my Daughter is not normally like this. Wait you’re not leaving are you?"

Prince Akumu: "Yes I am! I can't spend another second around that daughter of yours or anyone of you filthy Faunas any longer! She is the most disrespectful, infuriating and craziest princess I've ever met in my life, so good luck marring her off." 

Kali: "How dare you speak about Blake and my family like that you shabby excuse of a man!" 

Prince Akumu:"Shut up! You Faunus's scum are not worth my precious time. You’re all nothing but animals that all deserve to be locked up in cages."

Kali flinched as he shouted at her but as soon as he’d finished she started marching up to him with a fury so intense, as soon as he locked eyes with hers he started cowering in the corner. While Kali was making her way to the prince Ghira walked in the room and put his hand on her shoulder. 

Ghira: "Kali dear what was that loud bang I just heard and how did the meeti.... Kali dear what's wrong?"

When Ghira looked in to her eyes then looked at the prince cowering in the corner he could tell what mostly had happen but waited to see what his wife said first, to confirm is suspicions.

Kali: "This pathetic cowered of a prince disrespected our daughter and all the Faunas by saying that all of us are scum and are just nothing but animals that deserve to be locked up in cages!" 

Ghira turned around with such rage and anger that soon as he looked at the coward of a prince he passed out with fear.

Ghira: "Guards take this piece of trash out of my castle this instance and when he wakes up tell him to never come back or he'll taste my wrath!" 

Kali was disappointed with her husband's decision to let him go without been punished.

Kali: "You should have let me beat that imbecile to a bloody pulp."

Ghira: "Kali I wish I could but if I let you do that it would set a bad example for our people or cause a war with the humans we know we can't win. You know better than that.”

Kali: "I'm sorry dear, I let my emotions get the better of me but you should at least punish him in some way, no one disrespects my daughter and gets away with it.

Ghira: "Sorry I can't, the situation is already bad enough as it is. Don't want to give him more of a reason to get his dad to start a war with use do you sweetie?"

Kali: "Fine I'll let it go but if I see him anywhere near my daughter, I'll feed him to the alligators." 

Ghira: "I know you will dear but you do remember we created this kingdom to live peacefully with the humans not to cause a war with them."

Kali wrapped her arms around her husband and gave a quick kiss. Then Adam came walking in from his journey interrupting Kali and Ghira.

Adam: "Ghira I need to talk to you!"

Kali: "Adam don't interrupt us while we’re busy!"

Ghira: "It's ok dear I need to talk to him as well and while I do that why don't you go check on our daughter to see if she aright and why she did not like any of the sutures, I'll be there shortly."

Kali: "Ok dear see you in a bit."

________________________________________________________________________________

 

While Kali trotted along to go check on Blake after she almost beat up the last suture of the day. Sun came out of nowhere handing up side dome from the trees making Ilia jump and she drew her sword thinking someone came to hurt Blake on instant.

Sun: "Watch it! You almost cut my eye out with your sword."

Ilia: "Dam it Sun! I thought you was an intruder." 

Sun looked over at Blake then back to Ilia.

Sun: "I see it did not go so well?"

Ilia: "As you can see, it did not go smoothly at all. And by the way, where have you been, you should have been here to help me support and protect the princess?"

Sun: "I kind of over slept because I had the night shift. Guard duty half the night was tiresome and it took me forever to get ready when I finally woke up." 

Ilia snapped at Sun for his lame excuse but decided to give him some slack.

Ilia: "You over slept again! But I guess I can let it slide just this once since you had guard duty half the night."  
Sun sarcastically replied back.

Sun: "And you still have not apologised for almost taking my eye out with your sword earlier."

But Ilia did not know Sun was been sarcastic and took it seriously.

Ilia: "There's no need to apologise it’s your fault for coming out of nowhere making me think Blake was in danger."

Blake interrupted, being sick of today already.

Blake: "Just apologise, I don't want to hear Sun complaining all day because you did not apologise to him."

Ilia spoken to Sun angrily and sarcastically.

Ilia: "Fine princess I'll apologise. 'I'm sorry Sun for almost taking your eye out with my sword."

Then Sun Jumped out of the tree he was hanging upside down from. When he landed on the ground Blake said to him.

Blake: "Wow Sun you should really accept her apology. Ilia only calls me princess when she’s really ticked off."

Sun: "I know."

Blake: "I suggest you hurry up before she kicks your ass again."

Sun started to remember the last time Ilia kick his butt all over the back fields for irritating her too much and started sweating buckets at the memories, afraid of it happening again. 

Sun: "I accept! I accept your apology."

Kali: "Blake!"

Ilia: "Blake your mum is shouting for you."

Kali: "Blake! Dear are you out here sweetie?"

Blake: "Yes mum I'm over by the bird cages with my friends."

Kali: "Ok sweetie, I'll be there shortly."

Kali slowly made her way over to Blake and her friends.

Ilia: "You better have accepted or I'll throw you in to the fountain by your tail."

Sun did not know what to say so he just gave Ilia a quick nod with a smile whilst Blake sat there all sad and angry.

Blake: "Now my mum shows up after everything that's happened is all over."

Ilia: "You know your parents have been busy trying to make your birthday party as special as possible and.....”

Sun anticipated what Ilia was going to say so he interrupted which caused Ilia to give him the dead eye to try to make him shut up and let her finish what she was going to say but he continued talking anyway.

Sun: "You know if they were here they would have torn him to pieces for what he said about you and Ilia." 

Ilia: "Precisely what they would do. I can't believe you know what I was going to say even though you weren't here to help out Sun!"

Sun just stuck his tong out at Ilia. In return Ilia gave Sun another death glare which caused Sun to put his tongue back in. 

Blake: "There's no need to fight guys." 

Blake put her arms around both of their shoulders bringing them into a group hug.

Blake: "Thanks for cheering me up guys."

Sun and Ilia just smiled at each other, wrapping their arms around each other and Blake to complete the group hug. While they spent several minutes hugging each other Kali showed up. Blake heard her mum coming closer but did not want to break the hug.

Kali: "Aww aren’t you guys adorable! Can I join in?!” 

Blake: "Mum!

Causing all three of them to blush from their cheeks to ears while breaking the group hug as fast as possible to try and hide their blushes from Kali. 

Kali: "What sweetie.... ohhhh am I embarrassing you three?"

Causing Blake, Ilia and Sun to blush an even deeper shade of red if that was even possible. 

Blake: "Mum! Can you stop with all the embarrassment please?!"

Kali: "Ok Sweetie, sorry if I went too far."

Blake: "Thanks mum, and you kind of went tiny bit too far, but we’re ok right guys."

Ilia/Sun: "Yes we’re fine your highness."

Ilia: "Pardon me your highness but what was it that brought you over here all of a sudden your majesty?"  
Ilia then bowed being as polite as possible. 

Kali: "I came to check on you three of course."

Blake: "We’re fine now that the sutures meeting is all over with. How are you doing, you seem a little rattled?”  
Kali: "Well, while me, your father and the staff was busy finishing off in the ballroom. All of a sudden out of the blue the doors from the gardens swung open with such ferocity which course all of us all to stop what we was doing."

Blake gave her mum a quick smile and awkward laugh. 

Blake: "Ha so you met prince Akumu then?"

Ilia: "Oh boy."

Kali's face turned to pure rage. Which caused everyone to flinch in fear.

Kali: "Yes I met that ignoramus! I could have killed him for what he said!"

Blake managed to build some courage to reply to her raging mum.

Blake: "It... sounds....like.....you....had....just.... as.....bad...time as me and Ilia."

Ilia: "Yeah you’re telling me....... you look like you're ready...... to take down...... an army by yourself miss.. ..Kali."

Kali realised she’d scared her daughter and her friends with her outburst.

Kali: "Oh I'm sorry if I scared you guys with my outburst but he just really ticked me off."

Ilia/Blake: "It's ok we understand how bad he was." 

Sun: "Even though I was not here I can still understand how angry you are with him."

Everyone was wondering the same thing but Blake asked first."

Blake: "You did not actually kill him did you?"

Kali: "Of course not I can control myself but your Dad did have to hold me back"

Then Ghira showed up after he’d finished talking to Adam in the ballroom out of nowhere hugging his wife from behind. 

Ghira: "What are you three lovely ladies and the monkey boy talking about?" 

Making Kali jump in the progress.

Sun: "Hey I'm not a monkey boy!"

Ghira just ignored Sun and concentrated on his wife.

Kali: "Oh dear where did you come from? I did not hear you coming."

Ghira: "Honey, I did not scare you did I? I'm sorry if I did."

Kali: "I'm fine dear just only a little startled is all but you made up for it with the lovely hug you’re giving me."  
Ilia: "It seems Ghira does not seem to care about talking to you Sun Ha ha."

Tapping him on his back nudging him really hard.

Sun: "Oh come on. I can't believe he still does not like me after all these years of knowing me."

Ghira overheard their conversation.

Ghira: "Then I guess you should stop monkeying about all the time and do your job."

Sun: "How do you know if I was doing my job or not."

Ghira: "I sent a guard to check if you were and he told me you've been in your room until about an hour ago."

Sun gave Ghira a big fake smile, then became super serious with the look that Ghira was giving him. By straightening up giving Ghira a slate.

Sun: "Ha ha ha. Sorry sir it won't happen again!"

Ghira: "I can believe that when I see it."

kali: "You need to trust him he is Blake's friend and bodyguard."

Ghira: "I know but, I, just don't like him."

Blake: "Can we get back on topic Dad. You did ask us what we were talking about when you got here."

Ghira: "Yes we can sweetie. So what was it that you guys was talking about?" 

Blake: "We were talking about how mum almost killed the last suture that I saw."

Ghira: "Yeah she would have if I did not stop her!”

Kali: "I wish he let me but the funny thing is that when your dad gave him a death glare and told him to never step a foot back in the kingdom he passed out in fear." 

Ilia/Blake/Sun: "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Blake: "I wish we could have seen that."

Ilia: "I second that. With the size of your farther I bet he can scare anyone with his death glare"

Sun: "Yeah I wish I could have seen that as well it would be funny as hell to see the look on his face."

Kali: "Yeah you all should have seen it. It was hilarious."

Ghira: "Kali!"

Kali: "What! It was funny."

Sun: "I bet!"

Ghira put his head in his hands.

Ghira: "Arw!" 

Then Ghira noticed a knife with a piece of cloth attached to the castle wall.

Ghira: "Honey look, what's that in the wall?"

Kali: "Oh so that's why he had a massive piece of his trousers missing."

Blake: "Yeah I did that."

Ghira: "Oh sweetie."

Blake: "What I had no choice, he was being super rude and discriminating to us."

Ghira: "You could have gone about it in a better way than to threaten him."

Ilia: "I'm afraid that all of it was not just her fault. I kind of lost it and almost killed him several times so Blake wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible before I actually succeeded sir."

Blake: "She was just trying to defend me farther."

Ghira: "You’re both lucky that he won't tell his parents about his embarrassing experience here or there would probably be a war on our hands." 

Blake: "We’re sorry farther." 

Ilia: "Yes we’re terribly sorry your majesty."

Ghira: "You both best be and I will expect both of you to handle it much better if you come across a situation like this again."

Ilia and Blake patiently waited for Ghira to finish before replying. 

Ilia: "Yes your majesty we'll definitely handle a situation like this a lot better next time."

Blake: "Yes we will definitely handle a situation like this a lot better in the future farther."

Ghira: "I know you two will and dearest you’ve got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to ask for your hand, the law says you must marry a prince or princess from one of the neighbouring kingdoms by your eighteenth birthday."

Ilia then looked up at Blake and instantly knew there was going to be an argument coming due to the anger in Blake's eyes so she grabbed Sun by the arm and walked away to not make the situation any worse. While Kali walked in a different direction in silence not wanting to interfere with farther daughter talk but not going too far in case it got out of hand.

Blake: "Farther, the law is wrong!"

Ghira: "You've only got until tomorrow to choose someone." 

Blake. "Farther I hate being forced to marry some stranger I do not know. If I marry someone I want it to be for love like you and mum did." 

Ghira: "I know sweetie but it's not only this law. Honey you know me and your mum won't be here forever. I just want to make sure you've got someone to look after you and that you’re provided for when we’re gone so please try to understand."

Blake. "I've never really done a thing on my own. You, mum, Ilia and Sun have always done everything for me. Also Sun and Ilia are the only friends I've ever made. You haven't even let me go beyond the palace walls to see what's outside. " 

Ghira: "You're a princess Blake it's not exactly safe out there for you with humans that could kidnap you at any moment or worse."

Blake: "What if I don't want to be a princess anymore."

Ghira: "I just want you to be safe and protected and hopefully it’ll help show everyone that we Faunas are not monsters and we can get along with the humans by following their law."

Blake: "But farther...."

Ghira: "No buts! It’s final. Now I must go to finish the party preparations so I expect you to be there at seven am sharp ok?"

Blake: "Yes farther."

Blake gave her farther a hug and he kissed her on the forehead then started walking back to the ballroom. 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

About half an hour earlier back in the ballroom while Kali, Blake and her friends are talking in the gardens.

Adam: "So what is it you wanted to talk about my lord?"

Ghira: "Let's take this some place more private first shall we."

Adam: "Yes of course my lord."

So they both made it to a private room in absolute silence at the end of the hall with Adam leading the way, opening all the doors for Ghira. When they both made it into the room Ghira was surprised to see both Fennec and Corsac sitting in the far right corner of the room. So Ghira and Adam made their way to the opposite corner with a small table and chairs. Adam then pulled one of the chairs out offering it to Ghira gesturing with his hands. When they both sat down Ghira finally broke the silence between them. 

Ghira: "It's about my daughter choosing a suitor I'm at my wits end about it." 

Adam: "Oh is that today my lord, I totally forgot."

Ghira: "Adam, you’re my most trusted adviser are you not?"

Adam: "Yes my lord."

Ghira: "So I'm in desperate need of your wisdom about this."

Adam: "Anything in practical about this suture business you want to talk about?" 

Ghira: "It's about how picky she's been about choosing someone to marry. I kind of sneaked away from the party for a break then I overheard her talking with one of the sutures and it did not go well."

Fennec and Corsac started getting louder making Ghira super irritated about interrupting his conversation with Adam. 

Adam: "You should see it from her perspective." 

Ghira turned to look at both Fennec and Corsac with such rage he almost fell out of his chair.

Ghira: "Would you two mind taking your conversation somewhere else?!" 

Fennec and Corsac jumped out of their skins from hearing rage in Ghira's tone of voice.

Fennec /Corsac: "Yes of course our lord."

Fennec and Corsac quickly made their way out of the room frustrated that they got kicked out.  
Ghira: "So what did you mean about seeing it from her perspective?"

Adam: "She wants to marry someone for love like you and Kali did not just to choose someone because of the law you chose to incorporate from the humans."

Ghira: "I chose to use a human law so it can help bring Faunas and humans together and to stop the pointless wars." 

Adam: "You'll have to come up with a way to compromise with the law and her decisions my lord, that's probably the best way to settle the matter."

Ghira: "Thanks for the advice Adam I really appreciate it. So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Adam was about to say what he wanted to talk about until he spotted a large mystic diamond ring on Ghira's finger. This gave him an idea on how to find this diamond in the ruff person that can enter the cave of wonders to get what Adam wants from inside. Feeling happy he could find what he wanted, Adam started day dreaming about what that could mean. Ghira became concerned about Adam just staring off in to space.

Ghira: "Adam is there something wrong?"

Hearing Ghira's voice caused Adam to come back to reality. 

Adam: "No my lord I was just thinking is all."

Ghira: "What were you thinking about?"

Adam: "Oh it’s nothing really that important but I was kind wondering if I could borrow your mystic diamond ring?"

Ghira looked down at his ring on his right hand and rubbed it with his left.

Ghira: "Oh I don't know it's been in my family for generations, if I lost it…" 

Adam: "It's so I can finish this project I'm working on. I'll return it as soon as I'm finished in one piece." 

Ghira: "I'm sorry but I can't it's too important to me." 

Adam picked up his magical snake staff and pointed its glowing eyes directly in to Ghira's eyes hypnotising Ghira. 

Adam: "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." 

Ghira: "Everything is going to be fine."

Adam puts his staff closer to Ghira's eyes. 

Adam: "Now you will let me borrow your diamond ring."

Ghira grabs the ring on his finger with his left hand slowly pulling the diamond ring off his finger. 

Ghira: "Yes whatever you need Adam you may borrow my ring." 

Ghira pulled his ring fully off his finger extending his arm out holding out his ring. Adam quickly grabbed the ring out of his hand. 

Adam: "Why thank you are most gracious my liege. Now run along I hear that your wife is waiting for you in the gardens."

Ghira: "That sounds like a wonderful idea, I'll be off then."

Still hypnotised Ghira made his way to the gardens. When he saw his wife at the other end of the gardens he snapped out of his hypnotised state.

When Ghira left, Adam gained the biggest smile on his face that he has ever had in his entire life. Then he walked out the room acting all crazy like.

Adam: "Yes! I can't wait to try this out Ha ha ha ha ha."

Adam came back to his senses when his two most loyal subordinates interrupted is crazy episode. 

Fennec: "We overheard your conversation with Ghira. So what do you intend to do with the mystic diamond ring?"

Adam: "You'll see once we get to the hidden chambers, now let's go."

All three of them made their way to the hidden room with Adam leading the way walking in excitement. 

Corsac: "Does it have to do with finding this diamond in the ruff person we need to find to enter the cave of wonders?"

Adam: "Yes of course."

Fennec: "I hope it works because I'm sick of taking orders from that imbecile of a Sultan."

Then Adam came to a holt, pulling the lever that opened the secret doorway that lead to a creepy dark staircase. Adam started making his way down the dark stair case.

Adam: "Calm yourself, if this works I'll be sultan over that oversees dimwit now move your asses."

Fennec and Corsac picked up their pace to catch up with Adam who was half way down staircase already.

Corsac: "Then we can stuff him into a butler's suit, cuff him and order him about for a change to see if he likes been told what to do."

Fennec: "And don't forget the second part of the plan."

Corsac: "Oh yeah I can't wait to finally fulfil our plans for the future of the Faunus."

At the end of the staircase there was a big red door which Adam opened with force then slammed it shut when both Fennec and Corsac made their way in to the room.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Back in the gardens where we left off with Blake. After Blake's dad left Blake went over to the bird cage to pet one of the birds to calm herself down a bit. Kali saw Blake was on her own now, so she walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Blake knew it was her mum from her touch so she tried to ask her mum for help.

Blake: "Mum can you talk to dad and try to convince him that I want to marry for love like you and he did not just some random royal jerk."

Kali: "I could try but you know how stubborn he can be. It’s practically impossible to change his mind when it’s made up sweetie."

Blake: "Yeah I know how stubborn he can be mum he still doesn't let me go around the palace without at least one guard even though I've told him I can take care of myself."

Kali carefully grabbed the bird Blake was holding out of her hands and put it back in its bird cage gently as possible then hugged her daughter with love and care putting her chin on Blake's head. Blake slowly returned the hug tightly rapping her arms around her mum relaxing her head on her shoulder.

Kali: "You know he only wants to protect you and I know that he can take his protectiveness of you way too far sometimes but he only does it because of how much he loves you."

Blake backed away a little so she could look directly in to her mother's eyes. 

Blake: "I know he does it out of love but I haven't even been outside of the palace."

Kali: "I know sweetie, he only wants to make sure it's a safer place for you to roam the streets by trying to bring peace between us Faunas and the humans before he lets you out of the palace." 

Blake: "I get that it's dangerous out there for Faunas but I want to have a little more freedom and the law saying I have to marry a prince or princess on my eighteenth birthday is stupid."

Kali: "Why, what's the problem with marrying royalty you get to be in their luxury and doted on all the time?"

Blake: "Every Royal I saw today was nothing but overdressed, self-absorbed, pompous idiots. I just want to find someone that follows there heart not there ego." 

Kali: "I do understand what you’re going through sweetie, I’ve been through a similar situation with your father as my parents made me.”

Blake: "Why have you never told me this? It would have been helpful to have your knowledge whilst going through this then I might have been a bit more prepared…”

Kali: “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it’s just not something I like to think about. I’m here for you now, tell me how I can help.” 

Blake: “I’d like you to convince Dad that it’s wrong and I can decide for myself who I want to spend my life with.”

Kali: "I’ll talk to him for you. No one should have to marry someone they don’t love.”

Blake: "Thanks mum for understanding."

Kali gave Blake a quick kiss on the forehead.

Kali: "It's no problem I'll do anything for my girl but I do have to go help your farther and have that talk with him as I promised you to do."

Blake gave her mum a kiss on the cheek.

Blake: "Thanks mum."

Then Kali turned around to head off to the ballroom where her husband was. When she got there he was still putting up the decorations for Blake's birthday party. But before the lady of the house made her way over in his direction Kali took in a deep breaths to prepare for the difficult conversation mademoiselle was going to get in with her spouse. When Kali felt she was ready as could be to have it out with her husband she marched right up to her hunk of a husband, armed with the best plan she could come up with in short notice that could come close to convince him to let Blake have more freedom.

Kali: "Ghira honey, we need to talk, its important."

Hearing his wife calling for him. Ghira stopped putting up any more decorations. 

Ghira: "Ok sweetie just give me a sec and I'll be right with you."

Kali: "Okay but be quick about it there’s something I need to tell you about our daughter."

Ghira quickly disposed of whatever decorations he had in his hands back in the boxes, worried that something bad has happened. When he finished dropping everything Ghira turned around and quickly rushed to see what important news Kali needed to talk about their precious daughter.

Ghira: "What is it darling what happened to our precious daughter, is everything ok, Blake didn't get hurt did she, if someone has hurt her they'll pay?!"

Kali: "Calm down will you and Blake's, well she kind of hurt but not for the reasons you think."

Ghira calmed down a bit but was kind of confused of what his wife was trying to tell him.

Ghira: "I ermmm you’ve kind of lost me sweetie, what's going on?"

Kali: "Well when I was on my way back from the walk I went on to let you have your farther daughter talk with Blake."

Ghira: "Yeah…"

Kali: "You were already gone but I noticed Blake was not acting like herself at all so I went to check on her."

Ghira: "She did not seem too down about our conversation we had did she?"

Kali: "That's exactly what we need to talk about honey." 

Ghira slouched down a bit and rubbed both of his eyes with his right hand out of frustration.

Ghira: "Not now sweetie we really need to finish Blake's party preparation."

Kali gave Ghira her serious wanting to talk now face.

Kali: "We need to talk about this before her birthday party not after."

Ghira: "It’s for her best interest! I’m trying to protect our little girl from all the dangers out there!”

Kali: "But she doesn’t need protecting, she’s a strong girl who needs to be allowed to live a little”

Ghira: "I know she’s tough but that doesn’t mean she’ll be safe. Not everyone is that accepting of faunas and I couldn’t ever let anything happen to her.”

Kali: "I understand what you’re saying but she needs to experience the real world too, she feels like a prisoner being trapped in here all the time. I don’t want her to resent us or her life.”

Ghira: "I don’t want her to resent us either… I just want her to know how much I love her. Maybe we could let her try a trip out just once to see how it goes… but with guards! Lots of guards to protect her!”

Kali: "Thank you, she’ll be so happy!!!”

Kali went off immediately after her conversation with her husband, looking for Blake all over the palace to tell her the good news but she could not find her anywhere. Until Kali spotted three shadows in the distance at the other end of the gardens, recognizing them as Ilia's, Sun's and Blake's. Kali knew straight away where they are heading off to, through a small gap in the wall that Ilia thinks only she knows about not knowing Kali knows about the hole as well. Kali only knowing because she uses it to leave the palace grounds now again when she needs a break from palace life. 

Kali: "She's so in trouble when she gets back."

Kali decides to keep it to herself not wanting her husband to find out that his daughter has sneaked out without his permission not wanting Blake to have less freedom because of it. Partly not wanting him to find out so she can keep the hole in the wall a secret from him so she can use it to take a break from her royal duties when it overwhelms her.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Back to Blake and her friends. 

Soon as Kali left Sun and Ilia walked up to Blake very cheerful with massive smirks on their faces like they’ve got a crazy idea on their minds.

Blake: "What's with the mischievous weird smirks you two are giving me?"

Sun and Ilia's smiles grew bigger.

Ilia: "Sun came up with a good idea to have some fun, but at first I was against it but somehow Sun convinced me into go along with it."

Sun: "I promised to make sure that no harm would come to you and since you've had a bad day his suggestion would cheer you up."

Blake: "So what's this suggestion you’ve come up with now Sun." 

Sun: "We'll sneak you out of the palace so you can see what it's like out in the world."

Blake: "I don't know guys, if my dad finds out we'll be in deep trouble."

Sun: "Come on Blake it would be so much fun and your farther will be busy in the ballroom preparing your party."

Blake: "Maybe, but how did Sun manage to convince you Ilia you hate taking Sun’s side on anything?" 

Ilia: "Sun is right about you needing some time to relax after the day you've had, and besides don't you need some more books to read? You've read all the books in the palace and there's a good book store in town with books that aren't even in the palace."

Blake: "You guys know me so well."

Blake walked up to the both of them and put her arms around their shoulders.

Sun: "So what are we waiting for?"

Blake pumped her fist in the air jumping with joy. 

Blake: "Yeah let's go!"

Ilia: "Wait before we go will need to disguise ourselves so we don't get recognized by anyone or do you want your farther finding out that you left the palace? Because if someone recognizes us in the streets they'll tell and you know what will happen then don't you?"

Blake's mood suddenly changed. 

Blake: "You're so right but I don't think I've got anything that I can disguise myself with.”

Sun noticed Blake's change in mood so he cheered her up by bumping his shoulder in to hers and saying.

Sun: "Don't worry Blake, Ilia's got plenty of ragged clothes, Long cloaks with hoods and scarves you can chose from that you can use to disguise yourself with and with the scarf you can hide your face so no one will be able to notice who you are."

Blake: "Ilia?"

Ilia: "Yes."

Blake: "Why do you have ragged clothes? You're a royal guard you should have more suitable clothes."

Ilia turned away from Blake ashamed for hiding a secret from her.

Ilia: "I... When I need space to chill and get away for a bit I usually sneak away to roam around the streets and to make sure I'm not recognized, I disguise myself in different ragged clothes."

Blake was a bit surprised at first that Ilia kept a secret from her but kind of understood why she did.

Blake: "You did not have to keep that from me. I understand more than anyone about needing to get away once in awhile to take a break from everything."

Sun: "She hid it from you because she knows how much you want to go see the outside world but been sheltered by your over protective farther so you're not allowed to, therefore she kept quiet about it to prevent you from hurting any more about your situation."

With fully understanding why Ilia kept her secret from her Blake rapped her arms around Ilia with such care, causing Ilia to turn and face Blake.

Blake: "Thanks for caring so much about me Ilia."

Ilia: "It’s no problem, you are my best friend and sister in arms after all."

Sun: "Now all the magnificent bonding is over with, we should really get ready to sneak out because we might not get another good opportunity to."

Blake and Ilia separated giving Sun a surprising look saying that he's is right for a change. 

Blake/Ilia: "He's right we should go get ready." 

Ilia: "Before someone spots us and get us in trouble."

Blake was so excited she ran off to Ilia's room without Sun and Ilia which left the two alone. Sun and Ilia started slowly following after Blake but Sun put his right hand on Ilia's left shoulder to get her attention.  
Sun: "You wasted the perfect opportunity to tell her how you truly feel about her back there."

Ilia looked at Sun.

Ilia: "I know."

Sun gave Ilia a smile to encourage and cheer her up.

Sun: "So why didn't you tell her when you had the chance to?"

Ilia: "I'm not sure why I.... Just drop it ok I'm not sure why ok."

Sun: "Ok I'll drop it and sorry if I brought up something up you did not want to talk about."

Ilia: "It's ok I know you was only trying to help but its fine." 

Rest of the way to Ilia's and Sun's rooms went in total silence until they got to their destinations. 

Sun: "I guess I'll see you in a bit after you help Blake pick something to wear and yourself of course. I'll be heading to my room down the hall to change as well." 

Ilia: "Yeah ok, see you in a bit we'll meet you back in the gardens ok.”

Sun: "Yeah you bet."

Ilia then open her bedroom door not all surprised to see Blake rooming though her wardrobe.

Blake: "What took you so long to get here?"

Ilia: "I was... just... locking... Sun in a headlock for teasing me when you disappeared on us." 

Blake: "Oh I was just so excited that I finally get to see what's passed the palace walls I could not contain myself and I'm also enthusiastic about getting some new books to read."

Ilia: "Ok ok I get this will be your first time wandering about the streets so let get you the perfect outfit that no one will recognize you."

So Ilia spent half an hour with Blake picking the best disguisable outfit as possible for their trip out. They steadily and slowly sneaked past all the guards from Ilia's room to the gardens where Sun was waiting for them in the shadows. 

Sun: "All ready then for your big day out your highness?"

Blake: "Yes and don't call me that when we're out you'll blow our cover you idiot."

One of the Guards herds a noise in the bushes so he started making his way closer to all three of them.  
Ilia: "Shush we're trying to be quiet here you two." 

Sun and Blake noticed why Ilia told them to quieten down.

Sun/Blake: "Sorry."

They waited until the guard finished looking though the bushes barley missing them if it was not for Ilia's quick thinking to climb up the closest tree. 

Ilia: "Quick up the tree before he finds us."

They waited up the tree for the Guard to finish his rounds around the gardens. Then they made their way down the tree to the palace walls where Ilia led them to where there is a small gap in the wall that she uses to sneak out of the palace. 

Ilia: "Quickly follow me and don't make a sound."

Blake: "I'll try my best but where are we going?"

Ilia: "You'll do fine and you'll see when we get there."

A minute later.

Sun: "Blake look there's a huge hole in the wall."

Blake: "I see but I don't think you'll fit though Sun."

Ilia: "Sun you'll have to go the long way around."

With such a small hole only the girl could fit, Sun was forced to quickly and quietly climb over the large palace walls while avoiding the guards on look out.

When Blake and Ilia made it though the gap in the wall Ilia grabbed Blake's hand and quickly led her to a secret root that led to the market area so the look out on the wall can't see them.

Ilia: "This way and keep low so none of the guards spot us."

Blake: "Okay Ilia I'll keep low as possible."

Then they both made it to an ally and waited for Sun to arrive. 

Ilia: "We'll wait for Sun here he'll know to come here if we got separated I told him before that he'll not fit though the hole in the wall so I gave him a meet up." 

Blake: "It's his own fault he had to go the long way around for not listening to you."

Then Sun jumps off the roof above them when he lands on his feet Ilia grabs Blake's along with Sun's hand so they don't lose each other in the crow as well as to lead them to the book store Blake wants to go to. While they were making their way through the crowd, people at the stands were asking to see if they want to buy their products they were selling.

Fruits stand owner: "We've got fresh oranges for sale from Jaffa."

Blake: "No thanks good sir."

Pot store owner: "Pretty lady, want to buy a pot, there's no finer pots in brass or silver."

Ilia: "Sorry fine sir but were not interested today but thanks."

Sugar/sweets stand owner: "Sugar dates. Sugar dates and figs. Sugar dates and pistachios.”

Sun: "We’re fine. These good ladies aren't much for sweet things." 

Jewellery Store owner: "Would you lovely ladies like a necklace? Pretty necklaces for you gorgeous ladies." 

Ilia: "We're fine thanks."

Fish store owner: "Fresh fish. We catch'em, you buy them.”

Blake just stood there drooling and staring at the fish halting their progress to the book store.

Ilia: "Come on Blake I know you're a cat Faunas and all but you can't like fish that bad."

Blake: "Please just one bite."

Ilia: "We don't have enough time if you want to get some new books to read and be back before your farther knows you're gone."

Blake: "Yeah you’re right let go. Stupid time limit." 

No watching what she was doing Blake bumps in to a guy practicing blowing fire out him mouth.

Blake: "Excuse me kind sir and I'm so sorry for bumping to you." 

Then suddenly half way to the book store a kid grabs Blake's clock so Blake lets go of Ilia's hand which causes her to get separated from Sun and Ilia. 

Blake: "Hey there little one."

Then the kid grabs Blake's hand runs up to a small apple store trying to grab one of them but can't quite reach.   
Blake: "Aw are you hungry sweetie?"

The young boy just looks up at Blake and gives her a nod saying yes.

Blake grabs an apple and give it to the boy not knowing you need to pay.

Blake: "Here you go sweetie."

Blake taps him on his head and sends him on his way. Then Blake starts walking off to catch up to Sun and Ilia.  
But before she can go the apple store owner turns around angrily looking at Blake.

Apple store owner: "You'd be better be able to pay for that."

Blake turns back around.

Blake: "Pay?"

Apple store owner: "No one steals from my cart and get away with it."

The huge owner of the store grabs Blake by the wrist. Blake tries to break free but he's too strong to get away from. So she tries to convince him to let her go instead.

Blake: "I'm sorry sir I don't have any money with me."

Apple store owner: "Thief!"

The huge guy grabs tighter around her wrists and swung her around closer to a tree stump.

Blake: "Please sir if you let me go I can get some from my friend that I got separated from or I can get some from the sultan."

Not believing her he forced her hand on the tree stump and pulled out his sword. 

Apple store owner: "Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?"

Lifting his sword up in the air ready to chop off Blake's hand now realising what he now meant by the penalty becoming scared out of her mind.

Blake: "No Please!".................................

But lucky for Blake before he could a tall Strange figure out of nowhere jumped in grabbing him by the................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all comments are welcome hope you all enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any comments are welcome!
> 
> If you like my work and have any suggestions about stories to create, characters to include. 
> 
> Leave a comment, and i'll see what I can do.


End file.
